Find Me
by Annah Woods
Summary: Marinette finds herself falling for a certain cat superhero who has revealed himself to her as Adrien Agreste. As excited as she is for him to find her, Lila reeks havoc between the two, hoping to break them apart. (Discontinued)
1. His Reveal

_"You and I are in war now. You will lose all of your friends and Adrien will soon be mine."_

Marinette seemed distressed after reliving that horrible memory. From herself nearly getting akumatized today, she would have given in to Hawmoth. And fought against her own partner.

_"Ow, my leg! Marinette pushed me down the stairs!"_

How could anyone believe that stupid liar? She wasn't the type of person would do that. Pushing someone down the stairs would of resulted in more injuries. Did anyone have any common sense in that?

She stood on her balcony, alone. Her parents in the bakery, getting ready for the next day. And all she wanted to do was prove her innocence. The evidence was really stacked up against her. A single tear drop fell from her face and fell to a certain blond boy who had just finished a photoshoot.

He looked up at her. Lila had hurt her and she had hurt him by hurting his best friend. Marinette was always there for him. She was that sort of girl for him to rely on anytime. And her height was adorable. "Marinette.." he knew her better than she did, which was strange because he loved Ladybug and their identities had to be..well, hidden for now. He allowed Plagg to face him.

"Kid, don't."

"I only want to check in on her. Please Plagg! I'll give you three wheels of camembert!"

Now, how could this kwamii turn down an offer like that? He gestured for his holder to stay out of the girl's view. He hid between a two buildings where no windows or lights were around. He called out his transformation and wasted no time to have down time.

The hero in black climbed on top of a budding, using his staff. He watched Marinette head inside her room by opening her trap door and stepping inside with caution. "Princess.." he muttered. He quietly landed on the bluenette's balcony. He peeked through the trapdoor window.

**LBCNLBCN**

When Marinette stepped inside her room from her balcony, she sat on her bed and closed her eyes. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?" she whispered softly.

**_I'm so tired of pretending. Where's my happy ending?_**

Lila was tearing her down. She managed to turn most of her friends against her. She was pretending their words didn't hurt her.

_"Why are you being so mean to Lila? She's done nothing to you."_

_"What evidence do you even have?"_

**_I followed all the rules. I drew inside the lines. I never asked for anything that wasn't mine. I waited patiently for my time, but when it finally came, he called her name._**

Were they no longer going to believe their long time friend?

Alya had a point. What evidence did she have?

But she knew for a fact that Lila was lying. She didn't know how to prove it since she was really good at it.

She screamed into one of her pillows in frustration before bursting into tears. She held her head.

_"Didn't I tell you that Adrien was already mine?"_

Her voice echoed through her mind. It was like a loop that never stopped when she wanted it to.

Large tears escaped her beautiful eyes. She was tired of keeping things inside. Maybe Lila was right. She supposed the liar won. Because no matter what she tried, her so called friends would stand up for her.

**_And now I feel this overwhelming pain. I mean it's in my veins. I mean it's in my brain. My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train. I'm kind of like a perfect picture with a broken frame. I know exactly who to blame._**

Other than Alya, no one else bothered to stand by her side. She wasn't even sure if Adrien was trying to stand by her side. Her heart ached when she realized that she'd probably end up alone.

_"You will lose all of your friends and Adrien will soon be mine."_

Marinette didn't want to tell anyone what Lila had told her. She didn't want anyone to get in trouble on her behalf. Her mind was so focused on Lila that she didn't hear the gentle knock coming from her trapdoor that let to her balcony. She silently sobbed.

Her kwamii nudged her.

She looked up to see her partner concerned over her. She quickly wiped away her tears and climbed up to wear Cat Noir stood. "D-don't you have patrol with Ladybug soon?.." she asked quietly.

She was startled when he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, princess.."

"Y-you didn't do anything." she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Why was he here, she wondered. No one, other than her classmates knew about this entire situation and Alya didn't dare to post it on the Ladyblog either. "Why are you saying sorry?.." she looked at his golden hair that seemed to shine with the balcony lights she had on.

"Adrien told me what you were going through. So I decided to check up on you."

Adrien. He told Cat Noir her problems? Oh no. She was just a big klutz around him. "Me?..It's nothing.."

He gently grabbed her shoulders. "Then why is a beautiful girl like you crying on this beautiful night?"

"There's this girl..." she began. "She spreads lies that are so believable to other people that I...I got expelled..The evidence was stacked high against me and I wish I could properly explain myself." her eyes dropped to the ground.

He had never seen someone look do hopeless. It was so unusual for Marinette to act this way. He was devastated that he would probably never see Marinette ever again. With one of his clawed hands, he lifted her chin up.

Hopeless bluebell eyes looked up into his emerald green eyes.

"Marinette, is it?"

She nodded.

"Adrien tells me how strong and kind you are. He tells me that at times, you remind him of Ladybug and he adores you."

A faint blush appeared on her face. "Well.." she got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Cat Noir.." it felt strange to her that he was giving her attention. For crying out loud, he was in love with Ladybug and everyone is Paris knew that.

He smiled at her. He let his hands drop to his side and he turned around to leave.

"Wait."

He tilted his head.

"Here." she handed him a bag of pastries. Now, she could of sworn his eyes bulged out of his eye sockets.

He accepted. "Thank you. princess." he gently kissed her forehead. "Take care."

And then he was gone, leaving Marinette in a state of feeling good. She went back inside to see Tikki smiling at her.

"Does someone have a crush in Cat Noir?" the little kwamii teased.

"Not at all!" she denied. "Let's get going, Tikki." she stood up. "Tikki, spots on!" the feeling of how the suit covered her body made her have a sense of hope. As long as Ladybug was still around, she wouldn't allow herself to get akumatized.

She opened the trapdoor that led to her balcony. She threw her yo-yo to the nearest lamppost, swinging across Paris under the lovely stars.

In the dark of night, she had to be careful. She could loose her footing and go plummeting down towards the ground. But thankfully, many lampposts decorated the streets of Paris.

She made her way towards the Eiffiel Tower. She wanted to make sure everyone was safe. If a little kid had a nightmare, she would sing them a soft lullaby that her mother taught her.

She hummed the melody. And sat on the tower. She felt arms wrapping around her stomach. On instinct, she punched whatever was touching her. She heard a small whimper. She placed her hands over her mouth. "Cat Noir?! D-don't scare me like that!"

"It's okay, M'Lady. I should of known better." He dusted himself off. Then took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hey kitty." she greeted. She smiled at him and had to go on her tip toes to pet his head.

A soft purr came from him. "Bugaboo!" he touched his head and backed away.

"Don't be ashamed. It's cute." She giggled.

"Is my Ladybug flirting with her kitty? How sly of you to do that. I thought you were going to tell me off about the boy you liked."

"I've decided not to pursue him." she said quietly. "I mean, I do still love him, but he's not going to date a girl like me."

"Anyone would be lucky to date you!"

"That's very sweet of you, but this guy that I've had a crush on, he thought I hated him. I don't hate him. I love him. He's wonderful and humble. I wish I could stand to be like him one day."

"You are all of those things, Ladybug."

She looked up at him and back down. She smiled. "His name..." she took a deep breath. She trusted him. "Adrien Agreste. I know what you'you're thinking. Ladybug is another crazed fangirl over a model. But I didn't like him just for his looks. I loved him for his kindness." she blushed. "I did humiliate a girl in front of him out of jealousy..." she turned pink in embarrassment.

"M'Lady.." he just stared at her in awe. Ladybug had a crush on him? Well not him, but yes him, but no? He did a little dance.

"Uh, Cat? Are you alright?"

"I love you, Ladybug!" he blurted out.

She didn't know how to respond. She knew this. "Cat Noir.."

He kissed her. It wasn't forced, no. It was gentle and passionate.

She kissed back, wrapping her arms around him.

And he held her with such carefulness that she assumed he was a gentleman in his civilian life.

It was long and special. It meant so much to them both.

"I think I love you too. I mean I've never really kissed anyone except you...multiple times.." she blushed more. "I should really get going!"

He grabbed her hand. "I'm him." he said to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Plagg-"

Ladybug shushed him, pushing him somewhere private. "Are you crazy? Don't de-transfrom in public! Someone could record you! And I don't want you to be akumatized.."

"Plagg, claws in."

She closed her eyes.

_"I'm him.."_

"A-adrien?.." she asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"You guys are so impossible right now! You two were lovebirds from the start of this!"

"Plagg!"

She opened her eyes slowly. "You...I've been rejecting you this whole time." tears sprouted from her eyes.

He cleared away the tears from her eyes. "It's okay." he gave her a kind smile.

"It's not fair for me to know who you are, but, I have a little challenge for you, kitty cat." she gently tapped his nose. "Don't follow me home. I allow you to look into my life and find out who I am underneath this mask. All I'll say is I go to your school. At least I used to." she kissed him again, but this time it was quick and she left in a hurry.


	2. Her Pain

**_Previously on Find Me..._**

_"__All I will say is that I go to your school. At least I used to."_

_Adrien stood on the Eiffiel Tower with such admiration for her. "I can't wait."_

* * *

The next day, he had met up with Alya and Nino. Sure, they were side about Marinette being expelled. But they knew her better than this.

She would never cheat on a test or push someone down the stairs or steal something. Yes, she has stolen Alya, Chloe, and Adrien's phone for personal reasons, but they didn't think their friend had something against her, personally.

"Yo, Adrien." Nino greeted as he tilted his hat before straightening it.

He greeted back and directed his attention to Alya. "I heard you talking on the phone with Marinette. I want to help."

"But dude-"

"I know she's innocent."

"Is someone developing a crush on Marinette?" Nino teased.

"Marinette is just a friend, Nino. Nothing more." He titled his head and smiled. He was going to visit her tonight as Cat Noir to make sure she wouldn't get akumatized over Lila hurting her. He assumed she had hurt Marinette. That's why she was crying. "Do you have any evidence to prove Marinette's innocence?"

Before Alya could respond, Lila appeared next to Adrien. As if out of nowhere. She wrapped herself around the model and tapped his shoulder. "Adrien, I was wondering if you could help me catch up on all the classes I missed and maybe help me up the stairs?" she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Lila.." this entire action was making him extremely uncomfortable. Actually, when he was around her, he was uncomfortable in general. "I've seen how good you are at physics, and I'm pretty sure you'll be able to catch up on all the school work you've missed."

"But Adrien! As your girlfriend you should always help me!"

He grabbed her wrists, taking them off of his shoulders. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Lila narrowed her eyes. "What are you you talking about?" she tried to wrap herself around him again, which to her surprise

he had a lot of strength to prevent her from even trying.

"Don't lie to me like how you lied about to me about being Ladybug's friend." he set her aside.

"Me? Lie about Ladybug and I being best of friends?" she scoffed. "I think you need a drink of water."

"I'm good."

"But-"

"No one can flirt with my Adrikins other than me!"

Lila smirked. "Oh really?"

Alya stayed away, watching conflict go down.

If Marinette was here, she would kick Lila's butt. Sure, everyone liked Adrien due to him being a model. Every girl's dream boy went to this school.

"You know, with Marinette expelled, she won't get in the way of your special time with Adrien." she pointed out.

Chloe crossed her arms, pushing Lila aside and doing what Lila had done to him all over again, but this time, she fell over when Adrien backed away a little.

He did offer her a hand. "We'll always be best friends. I promise." he reminded her of their pinkie promise they made.

"I'm sorry, Adrien." Chloe backed off. She glared at Lila who had gotten the attention of Kim who was holding her bridal style. She scowled. "Attention wh-"

"Chloe! I got the sushi for you for lunch today!" Sabrina. Chloe's follower. She held up a fancy bag with her lunch in it.

She shooed her away. "We'll share it."

Her eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her face. "That's so nice of you!"

The blond watched the two leave happily. He kept thinking about what Ladybug had said. _I go to your school...at least I used to.. _He could only see her beautiful blue bell eyes. Her dark hair with dark blue highlights, and that beautiful smile that lit up his whole world. He blushed. "Could she be a graduating class? Like eighteen?! Nah. Alya said shknow that class with Madame Bustier would start in about five minutes. He gave a brief nod to him. "I'll see you there, Nino."

The DJ grabbed his girlfriend's hand and led her inside the school building.

Adrien followed Kim and Lila in. He could see the jealousy raging on Alix's face when he had noticed her at last. "It's like she has everyone wrapped around her finger!" he heard her say.

He was going to say something, but instead, he decided to keep silent. '_I most likely will talk to Alix when she has calmed down.' _He held his bag by the strap. "Looks like I'll have to set aside finding who Ladybug is later." he muttered to himself. He made his way into the school building and gave everyone of Marinette's friends this fake smile.

They didn't bother standing up for her. And it was all because of Lila.

When Kim had set her done so she wouldn't get any PTSD from the stairs. "There you go, Lila." he said with a smile. He showed off his muscles and a glint appeared as he smiled.

Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Thank you so much, Kim!" she clasped her hands together and tilted her head to one side. "One of my aunt's son is super great in athletics like you are! He's so talented!"

"Oh really? I'd love to meet him and possibly ask him to race me. No one can beat me anyways." he looked prideful.

"I know you can." she said with this fake laugh that Adrien could see right through.

"You're a great girl, Lila. Hey, want to hang out with some friends and I this afternoon?"

"I'd love to!"

Adrien couldn't see himself hanging out with Lila any time soon. He honestly wished he could keep company with Marinette. He could only imagine what she was going through. He cared a lot about her. That's what friends did, right? He climbed up the stairs, entering the class room, and sat next to his friend Nino. Right behind him sat Lila and Alya. He didn't like the feeling of her being right behind him. It felt more right to have Marinette there. He sighed softly.

"Adrien! Look! I'm much closer to you! That means you can help me, right?"

"Sure." he tried not to sound sarcastic. He allowed himself to stop listening to her as class started. But he kept his eyes on Nino and Alya.

Alya was typing away on her phone while the teacher called out attendance.

_'She must be talking to Marinette.' _he had Alya's number. Later, he was going to text her, but talking face to face was better to him. He took a deep breath. He was going to get through this day, despite Lila behind him.

**LBCNLBCN**

**_I never thought of myself as mean. I always thought that I'd be the queen and there's no in between. _**

Marinette woke up with her mother calling her down. Another day in prison. She didn't do anything wrong. And here she was clutching her pillows and blankets because of her.

Tikki attempted to calm her down, which worked for a little bit so that when Marinette saw her mother, she wouldn't be taking her anger out on them.

She got dressed. She thought of the kiss she had shared with Cat Noir as Ladybug. And that Cat Noir was her crush. She smiled to herself. After getting herself dressed, she went downstairs to the bakery to help her mom and dad open the bakery for the day.

"Until we can find a new school for you to go to, your father and I decided to have you help us in the bakery."

"But Mama-"

"It isn't so bad here, Marinette."

She felt her dad's large hands place themselves on her shoulders. "It's called the family bakery! All of us together!"

She sighed. "Yes, papa." she clenched her fists. How was she going to prove she was innocent now? She knew Alya and Cat- no, Adrien was attempting to help her, but at what cost? To also get them expelled too? She didn't want that for them.

Her parents smiled at her.

"Here, decorate these." her father placed a pan of sugar cookies in front of her.

The bluenette had gotten herself some frosting tips for the bags of frosting. She tried to contain her anger, but really, it was honestly no use.

There wasn't an akuma released. Not since two days ago. She sighed softly. When could she ever get a break.

_Stop._

She had to stop doubting herself. She knew her friends were going to come through. But she wondered how long was that going to be?

**LBCNLBCN**

**_I never thought of myself as mean._**

She needed Adrien. She wanted to rest in his arms and reach her hands up to him to touch his golden locks of hair he had. Again, she clenched her fists.

A wave of anger took over her. She needed to calm down. She wasn't herself. So, she decided to go outside to get some fresh air. She knew Cat Noir couldn't come to see her due to class. What a pity.

Lila was like a virus that never went away.

_'I only tell people what they want to hear.'_

_'I always get what I want and it's not my fault.'_

Oh yeah. It was her fault. She didn't consider what Lila's life was too, but she didn't care. Her friends thought she was some terrible person who stole answers, pushed her down the stairs, and had stolen a special necklace that belonged to Lila. During all of this thinking, she didn't notice the black butterfly coming her way.

The butterfly flapped into her bag.

_"Princess Justice."_

She knew what was happening right now. She didn't want to break her promise to Tikki.

**_I always thought that I'd be the queen. And there's no in between. Cause if I can't have that, then I would the leader of the dark and the bad._**

**_Now there's a devil on the shoulder where the angels used to be and he's calling me the queen of mean. _**

She looked up at nothing. But a vision of Hawkmoth appeared in her mind. He was in his lair with a window that illuminated him.

_"Your friends have left you because of a girl who made lies all the time. I give you the power to bring justice for yourself. All you have to do in return is give me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous."_

She didn't want to hurt her friends.

As if he read her mind, _"Your powers won't lay a finger on your friends. All they will do is have them tell the truth. Nothing more."_

Could she believe him? No. This was a villain she was speaking to. But yet, she was all alone on her balcony. Maybe just this once. She took off her earrings, leaving them on a table besides her. Then turned back to look angry at the sky. "Yes Hawkmoth."

A black and purple cloud surrounded her. All she felt was anger. She no longer was Marinette. She was Princess Justice.


	3. Princess Justice

**_Previously on Find Me..._**

_A black and purple cloud surrounded her. All she felt was anger. She no longer was Marinette. She was Princess Justice..._

* * *

Princess Justice glanced at the earrings she had just removed before she transformer into this akuma. She had a pink rose flower crown that held itself with black twigs. Her hair which was typically put into two pigtails had transformed into long flowing hair. She wore a light pink dress with the ends of the dress splashed with black. She had glass slippers on her feet, rather comfy to her and unusual. And her usual bag remained the same. She looked at herself. Pale skin. She almost looked like a ghost. Her arms went to her side. to pick up the ends of the dress.

She noticed red tattoos all over her body. As if she was spirit. She had a lot of interest in the design. "Thank you for giving me these powers, Hawkmoth." she smirked and leaped off her balcony. She was going to get her justice. And she was going to destroy Lila.

**LBCNLBCN**

The blond model simply couldn't concentrate. _'Lila.'_ he wanted to stand up amd turn around to confront her, but not like this. Not when class was still going. He loved when Marinette gazed at him. He knew how she looked at him. He knew she wasn't fake like Lila.

_Wait._

_But what about Ladybug? _He dreamt of that kiss he shared with his Ladybug. He thought about how she said she had been rejecting him this whole time. But, who would love him so deeply like that?

He remembered Valentine's Day. He wrote a letter that was meant for Ladybug.

_Your hair is dark as night. Your pretty blue-bell eyes. I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Everyday we see each other. And I hope that you'll be mine. Together our love could be so true. Please will you be my Valentine?_

But he threw it away. And then he recieved Valentine back from Ladybug. It was strange and yet, he still kept that poem.

_Your hair shines like the sun. I can't help looking into your emerald green eyes. I look at you and ask for your thoughts and dreams. Yes, I will be your Valentine. Our love will be so close and my heart belongs to you._

He sighed happily. Ladybug had some pretty nice hand writing. He kept that letter away in a secret area. Secret stash of all things Ladybug. He was also surprised there weren't any Ladybug themed pajamas. He scowled softly. Adrien can't be in love with both of them. That would mean he betrayed Ladybug.

And then there was Kagami. Ladybug could even he her. He shook his head. Ryuko was Kagami. And they couldn't be the same person unless she somehow had a twin sister.

He held his head, getting a headache.

"Am I late for class again?"

That voice. It was so familiar. He looked up to see glass shattering around his classmates and himself. He turned his head and used his arms to shield himself.

Madame Bustier put herself in front of all of her students. She wasn't going to let this akuma hurt anyone of her students. Though, when she laid her eyes in this akuma, her eyes widened. "Marinette?.."

The glass from the windows was in the floor. The students had heard what Madame Bustier had said.

"No.." Alya said as she looked up to her in fear. She felt Nino's arms wrap around her.

Others murmured in fear, but yet, they were confused themselves.

But most of all, Adrien was conflicted. He as Cat Noir didn't help much. He mentally facepalmed himself for not checking up on her after his nightly patrol with Ladybug.

**_Being nice was my past time, but I've been hurt for the last time and I will never ever let another person take advantage of me. _**

Princess Justice snorted at Madame Bustier's comment. "Marinette isn't here. My name is Princess Justice and I will show everyone how innocent I am!" she lifted both of her arms up, sending everyone flying into a wall.

Some had there backs hit the wall, which hurt like hell. Or the back of heads violently hit the wall.

There was something that stopped her in her tracks, but she continued on afterwards. "Lila Rossi." she gestured for her to come over.

She refused.

"Don't make this hard for now. I have a little gift to give you."

The liar placed her hands over her mouth. "Are you mad because I got you expelled? I'm so sorry!"

**_The anger burns my skin, third degree. Now my bloods burning hotter than a fiery steam._**

'

"Liar!" she grabbed the girl's wrist. "You know.." she pulled her up where they shared eye contact. She honestly loved the fear Lila had.

She was trembling. Gabriel Agreste didn't tell her that this akuma was going to go after her.

"I wouldn't mind killing you." she heard her classmates gasp. She turned her head to look directly at Kim. "What would you do?"

"I would-"

"You don't even know her and yet don't believe me?"

Everyone went silent.

"Ow, Marinette! You're hurting me!"

"Good."

**_There's nobody getting close to me. They're gonna bow to the evil queen. Your nightmares my dream. Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes. _**

She looked from left to right to see everyone so frightened of her. Vengence couldn't be the answer. She just wanted to be believed in. As she was thinking, her grip tightened around her wrist. She was staring off into space.

"Someone! Anyone! Help me!" Lila cried out desperately.

Kim got close to Princess Justice. "Don't you-"

"Don't take another step." she glared at him.

"Marinette!"

She turned her head to the voice. She could see the worry on his face.

"You're better than this! I know you're still in there! Fight Hawkmoth!"

She let go of Lila, who landed on her knees.

She looked at her wrist in distress.

A magenta colored outline of a butterfly appeared on her face. Hawkmoth was talking to her. She stood in silence.

Everyone could see her facial expressions changing.

She tore her bag to shreds, reverting her back to her normal self. She jumped to capture the akuma in her hands, which went through her hands. The bluenette looked around the classroom.

"You're a monster!" Lila stood up and held her wrist. "See?! Marinette is out to get me!"

**_I never thought of myself as mean. I always thought that I'd be the queen. And there's no in between. Cause if I can't have that. Then I will be the leader of the dark and the bad. Now that there's a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be. And he's calling me the queen of mean._**

She felt hot tears slide down her face.

_You're a monster!_

"You're the monster!" she pointed at Lila. "You're the liar!" she felt arms wrap around her, which startled her.

Rose and the others who remained by Lila's side were shocked. Adrien was defending her.

"I believe Marinette."

"Adrien, baby, you must be delusional! Remember how Marinette tore up multiple pictures of me? You were so upset." she kept holding her wrist. Her wrist had turned purple a little. "Can someone take me to the nurses office?" she blinked her pretty eyes.

And Kim fell for her lies again. He picked her up, holding her like a bride. "Hold on tight." he whispered to her. He left with her in his arms.

Madame Bustier didn't know what to believe. Marinette was one of her best students and now she had come to do this?

Marinette's heartbeat slowed down. She looked down at Adrien's hands.

His arms were around her protectively.

"Uhm..Adrien.." she said tiredly.

He unlatched his arms that were around her. It broke his heart to see her cry. He reached up to clear her tears away. "Marinette.." he leaned down and placed his forehead on hers.

She was about to say something until a certain blonde interrupted them.

"You don't even go to this school, Trashinette! Go back to your grimy dirt hole and take your crusty hands off my friend." Chloe pushed Marinette back.

The bluenette had more and more tears falling from her face. She wasn't strong anymore. She couldn't win. She walked past everyone with a forced smile.

When she was gone, Adrien gave Chloe a death glare. "I thought I asked you to be nice to Marinette."

"But Adrikins, she's a peasant! Why did you even have your arms around her? You heard Lila. She's a monster."

Adrien clenched his fists. Things were about to go down.

Nino stood behind Adrien. He didn't know what to do. And the dj never witnessed someone who was typically calm during things like this to look so angry.

"She isn't a monster, Chloe! She got akumatized! What am I supposed to do? Not care? Everyone in this class has at least gotten akumatized once! And you don't think to consider you were once a monster to someone else?!" he turned around and marched his way towards Principle- The Owl's Lair.

With Chloe, she felt a pang in her heart. Marinette wasn't the monster. Lila was. She closed her eyes and let tears roll down her face. "I'm sorry for her.."

Her sidekick hugged her.

And class? Well school was cancelled due to the damage done to the school by Princess Justice.


	4. The Attack

**WARNING: This chapter contains some adult themes. Read at your own risk.**

**_Previously on Find Me..._**

_She tore her bag to shreds, reverting her back to her normal self. She jumped to capture the akuma in her hands, which went through her hands. The bluenette looked around the classroom._

_"You're a monster!" Lila stood up and held her wrist. "See?! Marinette is out to get me!"_

* * *

Marinette ran as fast as she could. She couldn't face her parents or Alya. She was a freak. A monster. She ran into a dark alley where the sun didn't shine. Her backed faced a wall and she placed her hands on the wall. She felt her legs shaking. She just wanted the pain to end.

_You're a monster!_

_Monster..._

_MONSTER!_

She felt tears rolling down her face even more. Her tears kept coming out and she unable to control them. She covered her face. The bluenette didn't want to have anyone seeing her in this weak state.

_Weak._

_Useless._

_Liar._

But she wasn't even the liar here. She was just trying to stand up for herself. Everyone believed she did these awful things. And here she was outside all alone. She betrayed Tikki.

She just wanted to feel powerful for once. She needed someone. Anyone. She didn't want to be akumatized again. It was a horrible feeling.

She remembered that sincere look of concern on Adrien's face. Her Cat Noir. She never imagined for him to be her kitty. She felt that she didn't deserve him. Marinette held herself.

"What'a pretty girl like you crying on the streets like this?" a rough male voice said.

She looked up into the darkness of where the voice came from. She could only see his dark brown eyes that stared at her. She was about to stand up until he pushed her against a wall, pinning her arms above her head.

"You know, it isn't everyday that I see a girl crying like this."

He had light skin, but his face unidentifiable due to a grotesque mask he was wearing. He enjoyed the fear she had.

She struggled beneath his grip. She knew screaming for help would make the situation worse.

With his free hand, he pulled out a pocket knife. It was shoved into her side, making her scream. He pulled it out. "Did that hurt?" he taunted her, placing the blade on her neck.

She didn't want to respond. Her cry of pain probably already triggered something inside this man. She had never seen him before and by the looks of him, he didn't seem like a bad guy. "You don't have to do this.." she whispered.

"But if I don't, I won't get my reward."

"Reward?.."

He pushed the blade against her neck. "It's none of your business."

She couldn't see his expression behind that mask. And behind that mask, he was smiling as she was weak under him.

"Stay away from Adrien Agreste, monster."

_Monster.._

More tears sprouted from her eyes. She nodded her head, understanding the person.

The male left her alone with pain at her side. She felt blood splurt out. She was nothing. And yet, she didn't want to be akumatized again. She covered her face again and let her tears fall as well as a cry of hurt.

**LBCNLBCN**

Adrien couldn't handle seeing his friend so hurt. He knew she was innocent and no one let him him speak. It had always been that way and he wanted to speak out.

**_I won't be silenced. You can't keep me quiet. Won't tremble when you try it. All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless!_**

He knocked on The Owl's door.

"Come in."

Adrien twisted the doorknob and let himself in. The principle was in that ridiculous outfit again. The Owl. Hoot Hoot. He did his best not to roll his eyes. "The Owl, I want to talk about my good friend Marinette."

"This again?"

"I was going to say something before you rudely interrupted me and expelled Marinette."

He was taken aback by how caring Adrien was when it came to Marinette. Sure, he had seen her a few times at the principle's office for disrupting a class, but this was a big thing.

"Please, let me explain what I know."

"Go on."

"Why would Marinette lie? She's one of the sweetest people I know. Marinette wouldm't suddenly go haywire and steal. She isn't that type of person. Lila is." he gave The Owl direct eye contact as he spoke and his hand gestures were strong. "Lila is the one whose lying. I don't know how to prove it because she's really good at it."

He put a hand on his beard and thought for moment. "But why would Lila lie?"

"For the attention. Haven't you looked into her reputation at other schools? There has to be something."

"I can't disclose that to you, Adrien Agreste. It's school policy and you know that."

"But-"

"Leave."

"Would you listen to Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"Leave!"

Adrien closed his mouth and left as The Owl had asked. He felt the anger Marinette felt when she was wrongly accused. He also hoped Lila wouldn't be to far away so he could give her a piece of his mind to her. "Lila Rossi." he said coldly. He pulled out his phone to call his bodyguard to take him home. Another crazy akuma. He sighed.

But this one wasn't crazy. This time he understood.

**LBCNLBCN**

**_The world has never seen someone as mean as yours truly. I was viciously vile and completely unruly. _**

Lila Rossi sat in her room. She had this scheming look on her face. "Thank you for scaring her, Elias. I'll let you know when I need you to hurt her. At that point, you can do whatever you want with her." she pressed the end call button and put her phone down.

Then she went to her laptop and laid on her stomach. "Bye bye, Marinette." she went into incognito internet so that her mother wouldn't suspect a thing.

The fall of Marinette Dupain-Cheng was her greatest accomplishment yet. All she needed to do now was to erase her from the minds of her classmates.

No one would find out how many times she had messed people's lives up because of her lies. She wasn't ever going to caught and if she really needed to. she would shut down those goody two shoes and rule the school. After that, she would rule Paris and maybe the world.

But, she was just one devious girl who had been never caught or suspected for a very long time.

**LBCNLBCN**

Luka was riding his bike, making deliveries to the people of Paris and humming a wonderful melody. He hadn't been to school for a while now, wanting to have a career in music. Just like his idol Jagged Stone.

The guitar boy biked around to see the sites of Paris. Boy, it had been so long. He had isolated himself for a long time because of what he had seen with his mother and father.

_Juleka and Luka were around the ages of five through eight. They were happy go children who felt they didn't have to worry about a thing. It was great being a kid._

_But lately, Luka noticed his parents weren't really talking to each other anymore. No more goodnight kisses, hugs, or stories. So, he was the one who cared for Juleka if she woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare._

_At that age, he didn't even know parents could argue. Not that it even mattered to him. Or it should of mattered to him. At the age of eight, he had to grow up fast._

_Family isn't perfect. He had to protect his family. And that meant for less than a decade, he refused to open his heart up. That is...until Marinette came along._

He smiled at the thought of her. He thought she was incredibly talented and kind. Luka didn't want to see her hurt and yet, he understood what she felt like when Adrien was with that other girl. He understood Marinette was shy and love can't be forced.

He stopped his bike, seeing something out of the corner of his eyes. There was a a small figure laying down in a dark alley way. Luka got off his bike, pushing the kickstand down with his foot and making his way over to the figure.

Something in his gut told him that whoever this was was someone he knew. Juleka? Marinette? He couldn't help it, but turn on the flashlight of his phone and gasp. He shoved his phone back into his pocket after quickly turning off the flashlight. "Marinette?.." he called out. He cupped her face with his hands.

Her beautiful eyes were shut close.

Feeling her face, he knew she had been crying, but crying over what? Adrien?

He noticed how her body, well one of her sides had a massive red stain.

She had been stabbed and...he didn't want to think that sweet Marinette might of gotten r-..

The guitar boy pulled her up into his arms. If he was Viperion, he could get her to a hospital, but right now, he was Luka. He didn't dare take his eyes off Marinette and called the authorities.


	5. He figures it Out

**You reviewers were the reason that I continue to write this. So thank you.**

**_Previously on Find Me.._**

_She had been stabbed and...he didn't want to think that sweet Marinette might of gotten r-.._

_The guitar boy pulled her up into his arms. If he was Viperion, he could get her to a hospital, but right now, he was Luka. He didn't dare take his eyes off Marinette and called the authorities._

* * *

Adrien had gotten a ride home from his bodyguard. He let his mind wander. Why wouldn't anyone believe him? No wonder Marinette didn't want anyone to help her. Because of all the backlash she had received.

The news came on with reporters surrounding a familiar person. His eyes widened. Luka! Apparently, he had found Marinette unconscious in a dark alley.

He regretted not following her, but he couldn't get away with Lila wrapped around him. That anger he felt this morning returned. Someone had hurt his friend Marinette.

_"She was stabbed."_He needed to let Ladybug know. He couldn't transform now and he couldn't get away unless he had a distraction. He thought for a moment. _Maybe Cat Noir can send a message to Ladybug. _He sat there in the car, glancing at his phone to see if there were any updates on the Ladyblog.

All there was was a simple comment from Alya. It read _'Where are you Ladybug?'_Ladybug hadn't shown up to purify the akuma. Yet, Marinette was there.

He remembered how she tried to capture the butterfly using her hands. Was she trying to purify the akuma? He felt his heartbeat skip a beat. He sat there in total disbelief.

_I go to your school. At least I used to._Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug! She had to be!

A smile formed on his face.

Gorilla raised his eyebrow and looked at the rear view mirror. Adrien Agreste was definitely in love with someone. So, he shrugged it off.

"Stop the car!"

The car was stopped and Gorilla couldn't do anything to stop Adrien. He knew Gabriel would be extremely upset with him. So, he just waited in the car and looked straight ahead.

The blond ran to one of the nearest bathrooms and let Plagg out. "Marinette is Ladybug.."

"Took you long enough to realize it was her. Same hair, eyes, voice, and height." Plagg crossed his arms. "You're not going to transform, are you?"

"Well.."

"Fine."

"Plagg, claws out!"

**LBCNLBCN**

_She had cried until there were no more tears left. Why did Lila have to win? Why did she have to make things worse for her and cause her harm? She didn't even know the guy who assaulted her. She didn't want to tell anyone how much she was suffering. She was tired. Tired of everything that crumbled around her. If only he was here, but he wasn't._

_She felt herself swaying. Crying hurt. Breathing hurt. Why didn't she get herself to a hospital? It's not like anyone would care._

_Lila was right. She was a monster. Maybe that's why everyone seemed so frightened of her._

_Her back hit the pavement. She can't fight anymore. She can't keep up the act. She can't even be herself in front of Adrien Agreste! She thought of herself as pathetic. Heroes don't have weaknesses._

_She felt herself drifting into darkness. Yes she heard a sirens, but it didn't matter._

_"We need you." voices said to her. "Don't give up hope. You aren't the only Ladybug who has gone through personal problems."_

_She couldn't allow herself to listen to these voices. They were wrong. She wasn't meant to be Ladybug. So much self doubt filled her mind. She was wandering in a gray endless room. _

Her eyes fluttered open. The light hurt her eyes and she honestly wanted to go back to sleep. Her senses slowly came back to her. To her right, there was a heart monitor. She supposed she was stable. On her face was a nasal cannula.

The room was white. And the colors weren't very appealing to her. Her hair was down and as she looked around the room, no one was there. She heard soft murmuring outside the door of the room she was in. She was so confused how she got here.

She attempted to sit up, only to wince in pain. Her waist was covered in bandages to ensure she wouldn't get an infection there. She sighed softly and placed her arms at her side. She wondered who had found her? She expected to wake up in the alley and walk home. Maybe come up with an excuse to why her side hurt.

She looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, Tikki.." she muttered.

A nurse came in, seeing she was awake and calling a doctor to her room. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng." she gave her a kind smile, hoping it would calm her down. "Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

The bluenette nodded. "H-"

"I don't want you to move too much. Moving to much could open that cut on your side and make things worse. A young man called an ambulance. He's here and he's wondering what happened. Do you think you'll be able to talk to the authorities about who attacked you?"

She turned her head slightly. Talk? More like, she was frightened. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Your parents are here to see you. I'll let them in and then I'll have the authorities come in afterwards." the nurse left.

She heard the loud cries of her parents. They didn't even know she got akumatized. And yet, they had other thoughts on their mind. What if their daughter died? What if this. What if that?

"Oh. Marinette!" Sabine said, running to the side of the bed. Tom had to restrain her a little.

"Sweetie, she looks a little frazzled."

Her mother looked down at Marinette sadly. "Why didn't you tell us.."

She simply blinked at them. She didn't know how to answer them. She just stared at the heart monitor, which beeped every second or so.

"We know you're upset about getting expelled from school." her father started. "And we care about you."

She knew that. Why wasn't she saying anything? She could trust them. They were her parents. And yet, they didn't understand what she was going through each day at school with Lila. The constant bullying, the lies she said to turn most of her friends against her, losing Adrien...the list could just go on and on.

The doctor came in. She stopped listening after then. After all. it didn't matter anymore. Tikki had probably got taken and there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted to shut her eyes. She wanted all of this to be over. She could speak if she wanted to.

Then the authorities came in. The doctor notified them of her state. She hadn't gotten raped or anything bad like that. Though, they had cases like spread all across the country and several other countries of this happening. They wanted to get every witness or victim to talk to them. But most of them were too scared to talk despite them saying they would protect them.

Investigator Xavier Smith and detective James Crow stood at the edge of her bed. In their minds they would connect the dots of each victim. As far as they knew, each victim had been expelled or had killed themselves or had gotten bullied to a horrible extent.

"Greetings, Marinette." Smith bowed.

She turned her head to look at them. Typical big jackets that covered them. Seemed they were legit. She blinked and looked down at her hands.

"I'm investigator Xavier Smith and this is detective James Crow."

Crow waved at her.

"We're here to ask you who might not done this to you. Any clue?"

She wanted to say something. She kept silent for a long time before raising her hands up that she would like a pen and some paper.

Crow offered her his little pocket book and pen.

She nodded her head, signaling him a thank you. She wrote the words 'brown eyes' and showed it to them before writing more down. 'Grotesque mask', 'black clothing', 'rough voice'. She gave the pocket notebook back to Crow.

He showed the notes to Smith who nodded.

They thanked her for her time. Smith gave her his card, letting her know that if she knew anything else, she could give them a call.

She nodded her head in understandment.

Both authority figures left, leaving her in a silent room again.

Marinette closed her eyes until she heard the sound of a window sliding open. She opened her eyes to see Cat Noir enter through the window. At this point, she would of given him some sassy remark, but didn't. She lifted her head up and smiled before having her head fall back on the pillow. She whimpered softly.

"Who did this to you?"

She didn't even answer him. She was scared. Was he going to hurt her with his claws? No. He...he would never do that. Not to her. She saw the way his cat ears lowered.

"Marinette.." he grabbed her hand. "Or should I say M'Lady.." he titled his head and smiled. He didn't like seeing her in this state. He felt he had let her down.

Her eyes lit up slightly. She spoke a few words. "You found me.." she closed her eyes, wincing slightly from the pain.

"Cl-"

"Don't...not here..." she raised an arm to point at the doctors and nurses passing by her door.

He nodded and kissed the back of her hand. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

She wanted to reassure him that she was okay. She smiled weakly and fell back into a deep slumber.

He couldn't help, but stare at her. She was beautiful no matter what state she was in. He left her to rest.

**LBCNLBCN**

Luka furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Who would do this to a nice girl? Nice wasn't saying a lot. An incredible girl. He held his guitar close to him.

He strummed a soft melody. Though, nothing came out right. He couldn't stop thinking about her. And usually, he could express himself well with music.

_He was meditating on his bed, allowing himself to listen to the melody in his heart. He loved music. A wonderful thing to have in life when he wasn't very good with words. He sensed a presence without even needing to open his eyes. That's when he felt her. He opened his eyes a little later._

_There stood a beauty and her height was adorable._

_"Hi, my name's M-m-marinette!"_

_And her voice was so adorable and innocent._

_"Hello, M-m-marinette." he chuckled as she blushed in embarrassment. Then he got serious. "Huh, strange. A girl like you shouldn't be feeling so sad." he grabbed his guitar. "I think you should be feeling like this." he played a soft melody that he had been waiting a long time for. When the right person came into his life._

_She sat on his bed, placing her hand over her chest and rocking slowly. A small blush and smile appeared on his face._

_The first day he met her, he already felt a connection with her. He could never hurt her. Never. She was too special to him._

He smiled to himself, recalling that memory. "She's amazing.."


	6. The Interviews

**_Previously on Find Me..._**

_Her eyes fluttered open. The light hurt her eyes and she honestly wanted to go back to sleep. Her senses slowly came back to her. To her right, there was a heart monitor. She supposed she was stable. On her face was a nasal cannula._

_The room was white. And the colors weren't very appealing to her. Her hair was down and as she looked around the room, no one was there. She heard soft murmuring outside the door of the room she was in. She was so confused how she got here._

* * *

After about a week or so, Marinette was allowed to go home. She was so silent during that entire week. Of course she cooperated with the investigation team and talked to Adrien or Cat Noir, but she wouldn't talk to her parents. She was their daughter for Heaven's sake! Even thought the evidence was stacked against her, they knew her better. She would never steal from someone like her. She groaned softly.

She was greeted by Tikki who gave her a sad look. She looked down in shame, seeing the hurt she had caused for leaving Tikki behind. But no matter how many times Tikki forgave her, she kept denying it.

And the little kwami remained by her side no matter what. She was given a plate of cookies as an apology present from Marinette. She smiled and yet, she was concerned for Marinette. They didn't keep secrets. But why the sudden silence? Was her holder ashamed of something? Tikki grew worried.

The bluenette held herself. She couldn't tell Tikki about the assault. She just wanted it all to end. And for now, she had to talk to Tikki and Adrien in order to feel better again. "Tikki.."

"Yes Marinette?" the kwamii always had a bubbly voice, which Marinette smiled about.

"I'm sorry for my silence. I've just been scared to tell you that I.."

Even when she was out of the hospital, she still wanted privacy. She didn't want the Ladybug kwamii to see her side. To see what he had done to her. It wasn't even Cat Noir or Luka. Someone with brown eyes...

"Someone attacked me the day I got akumatized.." she gently lifted up her shirt to show the bandages.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette!"

She held both her hands out, offering the kwamii to sit, which Tikki did. "I love you, Tikki. It's not your fault." she lowered her forehead to touch hers. She had closed her eyes.

Throughout the entirety of being in the hospital, Adrien had come by to give her a large bouquet of flowers to bring some color to the room. She had blushed when he put a red rose in her hair and kissed her forehead.

Anyways, Marinette seemed so tired lately. She was just so tired of fighting Lila. Villains? She could handle, but not a villain who had already made herself one. She set Tikki down and climbed up onto her balcony.

The kwamii followed her.

**_Every tear one day will dry. Every scar one day will heal..._**

She knelt down where she thought no one could see her. She couldn't hold them back anymore. Large tears rolled down her face. She wondered why the world had been so cruel to her. Getting assaulted and having to go into the hospital...she couldn't accomplish her duties. And here, she felt bad that Cat had to fight alone without her. She felt like a failure.

The ladybug kwamii tried reassuring her everything was going to be alright. She reminded her to hope.

**LBCNLBCN**

The investigation team remained in Paris for the time being. Marinette was the only person who actually spoke. Crow and Smith were quite proud of her. Though, the information she gave them didn't match the other possible suspects they had. They did wonder who the mastermind was. A girl? A guy? Someone who really hates people like Marinette?

The other cases they had where like Zurina Breeze, a confident girl who had been raped. She stepped forward before she took her own life. Then another girl like Marinette and Zurina, her name was Roxxi Burns. Unlike Zurina, she didn't take her life, she moved somewhere else, thinking she'd have a better life. But there's people like that everywhere. Lurking...

On a little board they had created, there were pictures of Marinette, Roxxi, and Zurina. Thumbtacks held the pictures up and strings connected the pictures showing how they related.

Zurina Breeze had dark skin and radiant green eyes that stood out from the rest of her kind. Her hair was braided into a fishtail and her facial expression on the picture were so kind.

Roxxi burns had long onyx hair which ended around her mid back. Like Marinette, she had charming blue eyes, but not blue bell, no her eyes were like a mix of ocean blue and turquoise. She had pale skin and a soft smile.

Connecting the dots, these girls would be seen as goody two shoes type of people. There were always multiple boys involved. Certain witnesses said they say a guy with a mask or multiple of them. So far, none of them had ever been caught.

And the frustration grew.

It was odd to them to see villains with unheard sort of abilities and heroes who came to save the day. But they had to focus on this case. Marinette was the only person they got to getting to someone. Maybe they should interview everyone to see what they knew. They would start with Marinette's classmates. Maybe there was something they could do there. Possibly find something.

They drove up to the school and showed their badges. They indeed talked to The Owl. Sort of absurd to them, but they knew how to keep their mouths shut.

From The Owl, they were told that Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been expelled for taking someone else's property. Which, later one of then was going to speak with him about it.

They began with a boy named Nino Lahiffe. Brown eyes, but not light skin, they observed. Most students seemed nervous when talking to investigators like them. Not your average police officer.

He sat down in the office and greeted them. "Hi." he said awkwardly.

Crow eyed him. He didn't look like the sort of person who would hurt an innocent girl.

Nino said he was friends with Marinette. As well as his best bud Adrien and his girlfriend Alya.

"Did Marinette have any problems with any of your other classmates?" Smith asked. He wrote down everything this young man said even if it was being recorded.

Nino rubbed the back of his head for a brief moment. "No...wait..yes! Chloe and Lila! Marinette didn't like them two and even said that to us. Us being her friend group. I mean no one really likes Chloe anyways, but we saw nothing wrong with Lila. Until she said that Marinette stole her necklace. Something about it belonging to her great grandmother or something."

"Thank you for answering all of our questions, Mr. Lahiffe. You are free to go."

He thanked them and left.

Now, between Crow and Smith, they didn't think it was necessary to talk to the other students. Except for this Chloe and Lila. They were mostly interested in the two of them.

Yes, they had invested homicides and child trafficking, and other crimes, but they have never had an investigation where out of the blue there would be multiple girls getting assaulted. At other schools, no one wanted to talk. They wondered who they were afraid of, but here, no one was afraid to talk. Sure, just a little imitation here and there.

"Crow, I want you to take on Chloe. I'll take on Lila. We'll go into separate offices to ensure our privacy. Get whatever you can out of her."

His partner nodded.

**LBCLBCN**

James Crow examined the picture of Chloe Bourgeois. All her information was in a single file. Daughter of the mayor. Queen Bee, well whatever the hell that meant. He waited patiently for her to come in. And when she did, she brought an extra guest along.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Bourgeois." he directed his eyes at the red head who had been continuously saying that the blonde should really go in by herself.

"This better be quick." she said, taking a seat.

"I wanted to speak with you about your friendship with Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Ugh. Not her again. Isn't this all getting a little old?"

He didn't respond to her question. He simply stayed calm and offered her a mint.

She denied it, looking disgusted at him. "I'll have daddy get me out of this dump."

"Ms. Bourgeois. It is customary that you answer the questions I have so I may clear you of a suspect."

"Me?! A suspect?! I'll have you know that my daddy is the mayor and you have no power here!"

He chuckled at her comment. He tilted his head at the red head who looked horrified at what her friend had said. "You can go, Ms.."

"Sabrina!" she answered quickly and left. She did mouth him a 'thank you' before leaving.

"Now, talk."

"I don't have-"

"You don't have a choice. Innocent girls are being assaulted. That friend of yours could be next."

"S-sabrina? But she's my only friend! I-" she realized how serious this talk was. "I have nothing against Dupain-Cheng. I'm mean to her and everyone else because I don't want people to see how insecure I am and make fun of me.." she looked down and covered her face.

Crow slided her a box of tissues, which she took graciously and thanked him. "Do you have any clue who could be behind this?"

"No." she answered honestly. She dried her own tears with a tissue. "Marinette has been nice to me despite all of the times I bullied her. She fixed the broken relationship between my mom and I. I'm forever grateful to her because of that."

"Did you get her expelled? Did you help Lila Rossi?"

"Get Marinette expelled? I'm not that evil. I mean I did try to get her expelled, but she was just stating innocent until proven guilty."

"Marinette sounds like a knowledgeable person."

"Yeah..." she looked down at her thumbs. "Lila got her expelled. Marinette is really clumsy, but she isn't that type of person who would steal from someone else because of hate."

He nodded his head. "Thank you Chloe for giving me your time. If you have anything else to say, here's my card." from his coat pocket, he pulled out a card, indicating he was legit and sent Chloe on her merry way.

Chloe Bourgeois definitely couldn't be the one behind all of this.

**LBCNLBCN**

Xavier Smith didn't have much information on who Lila Rossi was. The school said she recently moved here and was about to go to North America for a little trip. Recently? He analyzed what was given to him. Nearly been here for what? A year? To him, this wasn't recently.

His posture changed to an appropriate manner when he heard footsteps coming towards this office. Tall and straight.

She had both of her hands clasped over her chest. She looked genuinely concerned. Of course she had been interviewed before by another investigation team, but she always got away. These guys? They weren't going to find out her dirty little secret. She took a seat. She held her necklace. Fox tailed necklace close to her.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Xavier Smith. How are you doing today, Ms. Rossi?"

"I was relieved until you asked me to come in. My boyfriend Adrien was helping me catch up on all the homework I missed. But now, I won't be able to because I'll be going to North America to meet some of the top fashion designers."

There was some concern in his eyes. This girl knew how to put up an act. He had seen this type of behavior before. From his sister's friend who kept playing her on.

_Marisabel was such a sweet girl. Always saw the good in everyone. That was the name of his little sister. Marisabel. Anyways, she had this friend. Gah...he couldn't remember her name. L... something. But, he remembered how she always hung out with this girl, always telling him about how amazing she was and all the places she had gone._

_He was 23 then, and here he was in his 30's. Smith thought it was strange that this girl his sister talked about had been everywhere. Stories like that honestly didn't make any sense. He once asked her about it, which his sister denied and for upset at him._

_And there, ties were broken. Everytime he would come and visit, she wouldn't speak to him. It hurt him._

"I'm sorry for taking you away from your boyfriend." he said with as much forced sincerity as possible. "What was your relationship with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" he set his pen down. For this, he wasn't going to write down anything. Rhis was a strategy he had learned with one of his mentors.

The room itself was being recorded.

Lila was too smart. All interviews were being recorded. They couldn't make her spill. "Marinette and I used to be great friends. But then she attacked me for stealing Adrien away from her! I didn't do anything! He was the one who chose me."

"So, she attacked you?"

"Yes.." she put the back of her hand on her forehead. "I don't understand what's gotten into her! And then she pushed me down the stairs!" she placed a hand over her 'hurt' knee. "Ow!" she said in despair and pain. "This necklace, " she glanced down at it. "Marinette somehow stole it and put it into her locker! I tried asking for it back, but she refused. She said she was going to use it against me to get Adrien back!" she broke out into fake sobs.

He could see right through her. He offered her some tissues and narrowed his eyes for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Rossi. You can go now." he smiled at her.

She left with a smirk. '_They'll never find me out.'_


	7. Reunited

**So before I begin writing, I have a little something to do. Answer some reviews**!

**Toshiro of the Eternal Dream: Oh, they will be interviewing Adrien. But remember, it Lila's word against his. And they don't have much evidence to arrest her. I mean they could arrest her due to reasonable doubt. But we'll just have to see what the future holds.**

**animegamefanatic: ****I hope so too. Investigator Smith is a living lie director. We can blame someone here because he doesn't trust anybody, which his kind of sad. And here, he wants justice for those girls who got attacked. So, I have a strong feeling Lila will get handcuffed and wham bam kabamm wam! She goes to jail and goodbye Lila.**

**cl0udyth0ughts: In an alternate universe like this one, no she won't quit. Lila thinks she can't be caught because she got away with it a couple of times. ****So, down with bloody liar. **

**bunnywabbit29: Love your comment. Cause yeah, everyone else is dumb! And sometimes I just want to hit my head against a wall in frustration! **

**Nov1Z: Not someone. Some people. Like Adrien and Luka.**

**Rose Tiger: ****Yes.**

**Angel Talon: Your hunch is correct.**

**Zhenxuan20002: What do you mean Marinette is bad? I think she's wonderful. Well, I mean opinions here and there, but okay. **

**_Previously on Find Me..._**

He could see right through her. He offered her some tissues and narrowed his eyes for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Rossi. You can go now." he smiled at her.

She left with a smirk. _'They'll never find me out.'_

* * *

Crow and Smith matched their notes. Their conclusion was that Chloe was innocent. She was just misunderstood, but Lila Rossi on the other hand was the definition of evil.

Smith played back some of the things Lila had said.

_"Marinette pushed me down the stairs!" _and then her fake sobs.

Crow cringed at the sound of Lila's fake sobs. "Are there any security cameras in the school?"

"No." he answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Apparently this school has never had anyone expelled or any sort of trouble. Doesn't help this case for the matter. Maybe we should interview this boyfriend of hers. And the school nurse. Let's try not to frighten them."

"I agree. Chloe brought a friend a long. Her name was Sabrina and she looked terrified. But her father is on the police force here."

"Police force, you say?" Smith was quite interested. "There's nothing for them to be afraid of."

"They must really want to forget other things." Crow said, putting his notepad in one of his inside coat pockets.

Both investigators step out of the offices they shared. They went straight down to the nurse's office who didn't really have anything to do. Crow knocked on the, despite it being open. "Hello, mam."

"Please, just call me Sam." she said quietly. "What can I do for you two?"

"We have a couple of questions about a girl."

"Ask away."

"You know Lila Rossi, correct?"

"I see a lot of students here. May I get a picture of her?"

Crow pulls out a picture of her.

"Ah! Yes. Her. The one who got pushed down the stairs. I told her there was nothing wrong with her knee, but she insisted it hurt really bad. Now, I don't like those kind of students who fake getting hurt. It's wrong. I saw absolutely no injuries on her."

Smith took some notes on a notepad he had. _'Some girl who's going to end up in jail if she doesn't cover her tracks.'_ he thought.

Crow took a look around. Everything looked normal.

Smith directed Crow to go to The Owl's lair. He nodded, leaving Smith to keep questioning the nurse who remained comfortable telling all she knew about Lila Rossi.

"I never wanted to argue with her. She's cunning and devious. She shows it in her movements."

"May I ask how you know so much, Sam?"

"Because I babysat her when she was little until I moved to Paris. Even as a child, she was still rotten. I tried being nice to her, but she always managed to twist anything I said to her advantage." she made sure everything was stocked up. It felt so good to her to talk to someone about Lila. She didn't talk to the other teachers. Anything bad mouthing a student could get them into a trouble and honestly, Sam didn't want to lose her job.

He changed the topic. "What are your thoughts about her?" he pulled a picture out from his pocket.

"Marinette." her eyes lit up with joy. "Such a nice girl. She would never lie. During the times she has P.E., she brings in anyone who got injured from that day. People like her give me hope."

Smith smiled. "Forgive me for shifting the topic back to Lila Rossi."

Sam understood.

"Do you know anything about her home life?"

"Not really. The school doesn't disclose that to anyone unless to you speak with her parents. I'm sorry." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, thank you for answering all my questions. I might go to again." he gave her one more smile before leaving her to her duties. He looked through his notepad as he walked through the school's outside hallways.

_Cunning._

_Manipulative._

_Devious._

_Evil._

Smith was taught to think people were never born evil. He had some friends who looked into that. Something happened when they were little that caused them to be the way they are today. He took another picture out. It was small.

Marisabel...

He loved her eyes. A brilliant mix of blue and brown. She was unique. He put it away, hearing the bell ring.

Students scrambled out. They wanted to get home. Hah. He understood.

**LBCNLBCN**

Meanwhile, Crow had knocked on The Owl's lair.

The principle was in that ridiculous outfit. He honestly looked like an idiot. A grown man playing superheroes. More like a man child.

He closed the door behind him once he entered. He didn't really want to take a seat.

The room was dark.

He wanted to shake some sense in the man. This was a serious conversation. Not an interview with a man playing dress up.

"Owl."

"It's The Owl to you, Smith."

He rolled his eyes. "The Owl."

"Good."

"Why did you expel Marinette?"

"She stole property from another student!"

"Cameras to prove she really did?"

"I-"

"Look, your school is excellent, yes. But no cameras? Her word against hers? I've heard some pretty good things about Marinette. I think you should reconsider." he left The Owl in shock.

**LBCNLBCN**

When the final bell had rung, Adrien was determined to see Marinette. He hated seeing her in pain. It hurt him. Lila was still all over him. And in all honesty, he was uncomfortable.

Not only did she make everyone believe she had problems hearing again, but also managed to have a seat next to him. She attempted to snuggle into him and if that wasn't the worst of it, kiss him too. His Cat Noir side showed out when he leapt down the stairs of the school entrance. He just wanted to get out of there.

Thankfully, Gorilla was there to pick him up.

He carefully opened the door and climbed inside. He closed the door immediately when his eyes met Lila's. God, he really hated her. He knew hate was a pretty strong word, but to have a girl like that fawning over him, maybe home schooling wasn't that bad after all. But, that means he wouldn't be able to go out with his friends or see Nino. He sighed softly, resting his head on the car seat. "Take me to Marinette's. I have something to give her. It'll be quick. I promise."

Gorilla didn't want to disappoint Gabriel Agreste. But what the hell was he doing? Here he was in a small car and if he let Adrien out on his own a little bit, would that really hurt anyone? No. He nodded at him. He began the car and drove in the direction where Marinette lived.

**LBCNLBCN**

**_A million thoughts in my head. Should I let my heart keep listening?_**

Marinette was curled up in her bed. She held a pillow close to her chest, thinking about all the events that led up to this.

Adrien was her kitty cat. How could she ever let go of him? Her heart hurt when she realized she had been rejecting him this whole time. There had to be some kind of magical spell cast on him if he really loved her. First, he was off with Kagami, whom she got jealous with because he could see the curiosity and the interest for her bloom in his eyes.

She couldn't stop being jealous and yet, he wasn't hers. She couldn't claim him yet. Her stuttering ruined everything and sometimes he thought she hated him. She didn't mean to give off that kind of message. And other factors that might of led him to that decision was all on her. She kept doubting herself.

**_Cause up till now, I've crossed the line. Nothing lost, but something missing._**

She had never felt do empty in her entire life. Yes, she did have Tikki and she should really be thankful, but she missed that physical embrace. She didn't want to be sad anymore. It was more like a burden to her.

Even though, she wanted the pain to go away so badly, the pain taught her how to be strong. She wasn't dead yet and her fight with Lila wasn't over. She got up and searched for the investigation team's contact information. She was on her computer typing away.

"What are you doing, Marinette?" the kwamii asked cheerfully.

"I'm just seeing what they're all about and where they come from." she smiled at the kwamii who floated beside her. She found a few sources, indicating that Xavier Smith and James Crow were a part of a special program for the entirety of Europe. A program that focuses on rape and assault victims.

But why? She wondered.

"Marinette!" she heard her mother call out to her.

She turned off her computer and turned to the sound of her voice. "Yes mom?"

"You have a visitor! I'm sending him to your room!"

Him? Him could be anyone. She had to prepare for the worst. But then again, it could be Adrien? She blushed at the thought of that. And she also didn't think to change into some regular clothes that weren't embarrassing.

Like her Cat Noir pajamas that she had made herself. So much Ladybug themed clothes, but noth much of Cat Noir themed clothes. He deserved much more than she did. After all, without him, the duo wasn't the same. The bug and cat team. And he didn't complain when she said that.

She was wearing a light green shirt that matched his feline eyes and the single paw on his black ring. In black letters, there was a pun. And oh, he was going to go crazy over it. The pun was 'Cat got your tongue?' And then her pajama pants had the word 'meow' all over it with black cats decorated all over.

Not even her parents knew she had these pajamas. All they knew was that their daughter was creative.

The trapdoor that led to her room opened slowly.

She recognized that hair of gold anywhere. "A-Adrien?" she squeaked.

"Hey purr-incess." he smiled. He thought she was adorable like this. So innocent and so pure. He loved her.

They walked closer to each other and held each other in their arms. It felt like forever the last time they saw each other.

He whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry for not protecting you." his voice was filled with sadness.

"Please don't blame yourself kitty...It's okay. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Yes, but what if?"

"Don't even think about that. All that matters is that we found each other." she held him closer to her. The bluenette didn't want this to end ever.

He was the first to push himself away. "Marinette.."

She looked up at him. Her eyes met his. Even up close, he was still perfect to her. It didn't matter what flaws he had.

"I'm so happy it's you!" he picked her up lifting her into the air and then setting her back down.

She had giggled. "I am too.." she reached up to comb her fingers through his hair. She loved him. Her arms dragged down to his middle back. Her head rested on his chest.

Right now, he was holding a princess in his arms and if he were to he Cat Noir, he was her knight. As of right now, he was her prince charming. For Ladybug, he served her as if she was his Lady. Higher up than royalty. And for him to be Adrien and her to be Ladybug, she was his savior. He felt his heart flutter. "Will you be mine?"

A dark blush appeared on her face.

"I promised you something. Who ever is underneath that mask of the great Ladybug, I love her."

"Yes.." she mumbled. She was so happy. Yes! Their pet hamster or cat! And their three kids! Everything would become reality! She turned her face, very embarrassed.

"What's my princess thinking about?" he said in a teasing voice.

"N-nothing! It's not like I was th-thinking about a life with you with three kids and a pet hamster!" she laughed nervously.

"I was thinking the same." he kissed her forehead. "I was wondering if I could hide here for a while? Lila's been all over me. Crow and Smith are investigating Lila and I'm pretty sure she has lied them as well." he picked her up like a bride, bringing her to her bed. "And shouldn't you be resting?" he glanced at her side that had been injured. And then he turned as red as a tomato. "A-are those Cat Noir themed pajamas?.."

.

"Yes.." she said slowly. "I just really adore you..."

"I love you!" he placed both of his hands over his mouth.

She sat up. "Cat go your tongue, minou?" she teased back. Marinette could of sworn he fainted in happiness. She held him close to her as he relaxed and rested in her arms.


	8. Her and Him

**_Previously on Find Me..._**

_He picked her up like a bride, bringing her to her bed. "And shouldn't you be resting?" he glanced at her side that had been injured. And then he turned as red as a tomato. "A-are those Cat Noir themed pajamas?.."_

_"Yes.." she said slowly. "I just really adore you..."_

* * *

Adrien returned to Gorilla with a back of sweets in hand for him. He apologized to his driver repeatedly for taking so long. He felt bad and knew he probably let his father down. But that also meant he could tell his father that he was in love with somebody. Someone who was real special to him. Someone he never ever wanted to loose.

Gorilla happily snacked on the goodies he was given. Just this once, he was going to stay silent.

There hadn't been an akuma attack in days. Not even in this week. It was kind of strange. But, Cat Noir and Ladybug still did patrol when their civilian lives weren't so busy. At least Cat Nour alone. He had to explain to Alya that Ladybug was on vacation. He kept her identity safe by doing so.

Tonight was the night Ladybug was going to return to help with patrol. He would happily saunter after her. His Lady. His beautiful lady. Even though he had many sleepless nights, that wouldn't stop him from seeing her. He happily daydreamed about her.

Getting home and having his father not home was typical. He looked down at himself. Was he the reason his father wanted to avoid home? He went up to his room and set his bag down. As expected, he completed his homework. Then did some practice on the piano before completing a full song.

While the blond was busy, Plagg ate his cheese happily. "Lighten up, kid. It's not the end of the world! You father does care! He does in his own way!"

"His own way? Plagg, you're not even-" he held out his hands. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up." he patted his head.

A knock was heard at his door.

The blond assumed the person who knocked was Natalie. He opened the door to see her standing there. He waved at her. "Did I miss any plans on my schedule?"

"No. You're father has requested to see you."

"He's back, but I didn't hear him come in."

"He's been here for a while now. Please no further questions. May we proceed?"

He nods and closes the door behind him.

There were places in his own home he hadn't even known existed. His father was a private man. And he was his son. Weren't they family? Didn't his own father trust him? He allowed these things to circle in his mind until he reached the main hall. He knocked on the door. "Father? You wanted to see me?"

Gabriel Agreste had one hand behind his back and the other analyzed through some fashion designs he had put together for something. "I'm checking in on you."

Now that was a shocker to him. His father checking up on him? But he wasn't in any sort of danger. He gave him a confused look. "Well, I asked Marinette to be my girlfriend.." he started. "You know the girl with pigtails."

"Excellent choice, my son." he was pleased his own son was interested in a fashion designer. Her designs were amazing. Especially at such a young age. Maybe in the future he would take the bluenette under his wing. "You have the rest of the day off to bang out with your girlfriend. Tomorrow, I want to see her at your photoshoot."

"Yes father." he said rather too excitedly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you!" he went up to him and hugged him. Then waved a goodbye.

"Natalie, remind Adrien to be home around 9. He needs his beauty sleep."

She nodded, following Adrien in the process.

**LBCNLBCN**

She tapped a key on her computer, turning it back on. She X'd out of the sites she had clicked on. She couldn't believe Adrien asked her to he his.

His status didn't matter to her. Just because be was a model, she wasn't going to put him on a pedestal. She was going to treat him like any other lover. With love and respect.

She touched one of her ears where the earrings were. She sighed in relief. It was time to show Paris that Ladybug was still alive. Marinette held her arms up in confidence. She trusted Adrien.

She called out her transformation. As the transformation covered her, she felt a sense of freedom. No, she didn't have parents who restricted her freedom. It had been so long since she swung her yo-yo across Paris to fly and be free like a bird.

She threw her yo-yo elsewhere and stopped for a moment.

**_I never thought of myself as mean. I always thought that I'd be the queen. And there's no in between. Cause if I can't have that then I will be the leader of the dark and the bad. Now that there's a devil on the shoulder where the angels used to be and he's calling me the queen of mean. The queen of mean. The queen mean.._**

No..M-Ladybug wasn't like Lila. Lila lost..right? She growled softly as a soft voice told her to not give in to the thoughts she had as Marinette. She didn't want to get akumatized again. Though, she remembered every single part of it.

She could of killed Lila. She could of if she wanted to.

Fighting fire with fire wasn't the answer. She pulled on the yo-yo to swing across Paris. She was stronger than the akuma. But...her friends..she clenched her fists as soon as she landed safely on a building. "He won't control me!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lonesome bug who ditched her partner."

The spotted heroine turned to Volphina. She could easily end this silly game in a blink of an eye.

She laughed. "Humiliating me won't do anything Ladybug. I will break you and Cat Noir will also be mine. I'll be his new partner as soon as I take your miraculous to Hawkmoth."

She held her yoyo close to her, spinning it and keeping her instincts up. This fox was up to something.

The fake fox hero smirked, holding her flute. She twirled it. "Take her Miraculous, kitty."

She dodged whatever illusion she threw at her. She was so much better than this. Adrien wasn't going to betray her. She hit her yo-yo at what she thought were the illusions, making them disappear. She jumped back, making a run for it. She needed to geget out of here. It still wasn't safe for her. Ladybug kept hearing Lila's echoing laughter in her mind. Those repeating words haunted her.

_"You're good for nothing."_

_"I already beat you."_

_"Go and run to Adrien, but he won't believe you. Neither will you friends because I have them wrapped around my lies."_

She didn't know the guy who attacked her. She was just so tired of Lila. Her lies. "Ugh!" she screamed in frustration and dove underwater to have some privacy to herself. She swam where it was dry.

"Spots off.." she ssid softly. "Tikki, I can't keep fighting! She's ruining my life! I'll never be able to prove my innocence while she's around..." she felt the tears rolling down her face again. She never talked to Adrien about all Lila had said to her.

She wondered if she had any feelings left. What caused this? She held her head, feeling a light pang on one side of her head. So much stress and tension. She needed to get back home and help her parents with the bakery. She was about to ask Tikki to transform again when she heard footsteps from the darkness of the sewers.

The footsteps stopped.

"Hello?" her mind was racing. She jumped into the water without hesitation. No one followed her after about thirty seconds. She quickly called out the transformation once again.

Once she did, she placed her yo-yo over mouth to take a deep breath.

Who ever was following couldn't follow her now. She swam the other way, going back to the area where she last saw Volphina.

No one was there. Was she going crazy? She had to be. She held her head again. Where was anyone when she needed them? Her parents? Her friends? Her boyfriend? She landed down on the ground. Busy...

She had a strange feeling in her stomach.

Lila was up to something if she could manifest in her mind. She needed to switch her miraculous with him. To do that, Ladybug thought it would throw Lila off. She wandered back in a dark alley way.

She was Marinette again in just mere seconds.

Adrien's car drove up beside her. He got out and ran towards her. "Marinette! I was so worried about you! I tried calling you. but you didn't answer.." he held her.

"I thought I saw Lila again.."

"What?"

She buries her head into him. "I...she's gotten me akumatized multiple times...Three times nearly and once when I almost hurt you.." she rested her head on.

And he gently placed his hands on her back. He rubbed her back in a comforting manner. "I'm going to kill her if she lays a finger on you."

She looked up at him and rested her head back on his chest.

Meanwhile, in the dark of the alleyway, Volphina stood with Elias. "The next time she's alone, I want you to make her scared that she doesn't trust Adrien anymore. Rape her. Do whatever you need to do." she gave him a wink before letting go of her akuma. "I'll get her Miraculous, Hawkmoth. I have someone who will break her spirits."


	9. Plan in Action

**_Previously on Find Me..._**

_Meanwhile, in the dark of the alleyway, Volphina stood with Elias. "The next time she's alone, I want you to make her scared that she doesn't trust Adrien anymore. Rape her. Do whatever you need to do." she gave him a wink before letting go of her akuma. "I'll get her Miraculous, Hawkmoth. I have someone who will break her spirits."_

* * *

So far, the investigators had nothing against Lila to arrest her. She wasn't lying under oath and they couldn't connect the crimes to her. Over the events of a couple days or so, they had interviewed Lila's 'boyfriend'.

_Adrien Agreste shook both of their hands and took a seat. He knew what this was about. Nino had told him about it. "Whatever Lila told you, it's not true. My girlfriend is Marinette. I've had a crush on her a long time." Actually, he has a crush on Ladybug, but same difference, right?_

_"How do you know Ms. Rossi?" Crow began._

_"She claimed to have known Ladybug. A hero of Paris alongside her partner Cat Noir. I was interested if she knew more about Ladybug. She said Ladybug had saved her life during an akuma attack."_

_"Akuma? What is an akuma?"_

_"Akumas are white butterflies corrupted with some sort of magic."_

_"Boy, magic isn't real."_

_"Have you watched the Ladyblog?"_

_"Ladyblog?"_

_Smith wrote it down._

_"Nino's girlfriend Alya runs the site." he did his best answering honestly.__ But he had to lie to keep his secret identity safe. "I don't believe Lila anymore. She hurt my girlfriend Marinette. I can't just stand by and do nothing!"_

_"We understand, son." Smith said. "Let me tell you something. I believe you. Do you know anyone with brown eyes and light skin?"_

_"No."_

_"We may have to take this to the public." Crow muttered. _

_"You can ask Ladybug and Cat Noir to help you too."_

_They had looked into these so called heroes. Strange how they weren't also around, but they soon found out these heroes were meant to stop akumas. They had asked Adrien how an akuma could be made._

_He didn't know. All he knew was that there was a villain named Hawkmoth who went after others if they had some sort of strong negative emotion._

The blonde held the bluenette's hand with his. Compared to his hand, her hand was small and petite. He had a strong feeling this was all going to be over soon. Any guys who were around Marinette, he threatened to bite them. Unless if it was Nino or someone else who did believe Marinette, he backed down.

When she held his hand, she wasn't possessive. Rather, she let him go when he needed to. She was never too far away from him. They stayed in close sights.

Adrien always offered Marinette a ride or for him to accompany her when she needed to walk home. No one. Absolutely no one was going to touch her.

The photoshoot he had with her was amazing. It was like she was a born model. She had the cat walk down and everything. And that meant the designs Gabriel had designed for a female to wear, it was now possible.

Marinetre felt the calm still in her. She remained cooperated during the entire investigation.

And today, they asked her to wander off by herself.

"No! Absolutely not! I won't risk putting Marinette back into the hospital!" he clenched his fists.

"If all goes accordingly, she shouldn't end up in the hospital. Son, I suspect Lila is up to no good. It's time to take her down." Smith knew what he was asking. It was risky. He knew what kind of people liars were like. All of them grew messy in covering their tracks. He made Lila believe she was smart. That she'd get away with the horrible things she had done.

He already had something against her. He promised himself to give Marinette the justice she deserved. Same to his little sister and all the other victims suffering through pain like this. "Trust me." he set a hand on the blond's shoulder. "You'll be close by."

Marinette was unsure of what to say or do. Lure Lila in? That boy...was he affiliated with that...that liar? She shivered at the thought of his cold touch. She didn't want to think about how he slammed her into a wall and held her arms above her head. How a pocket blade caused so much harm to her that she ended up in the hospital. She looked down.

They were waiting for an answer from her.

She felt her kitty reach for her hand. He held it tightly with his. He was going to be with her every step of the way.

She agreed to the plan. As long as their were hidden officers around, she felt a little but of comfort. She clutched his hand. Of course she was scared. As Ladybug, she didn't get scared that often.

And so, the plan was in action.

The bluenette was meant to walk alone. Adrien, James Crow, and Xavier Smith were in a van where they had access to cameras that circled the area where she walked. Other officers were dressed like every day civilians. They had disguised themselves pretty well. Not even Ladybug or Cat Noir could recognize them. If any boy tried to approach her, they could wait for something to happen or go to attack.

Each officer had a silent walkie talkie they could access. This was going to be a very dangerous mission. If everyone in board was observant, then hopefully, they could catch one of these guys and find out who the mastermind was.

Marinette took a deep breath. She let go of her boyfriend's hands. "It'll be okay." her voice was shaking as she tried to reassure her kitty that everything was goong to be alright. She knew he didn't believe her. and maybe today, she could prove him wrong.

They needed to trust each other in order for this to work.

Marinette steppped out from her home, telling her maman and papa that she loved them and that she was going to hang out with Adrien since his whole schedule was cleared. She let them know about what Lila had done to her.

_Bullied._

_Cruel._

_Hate._

_Blaming._

_Accusing._

She needed to trust that her parents had her back. She didn't want to be afraid anymore. She held her bag close to her. The bluenette had cried when she told her parents of what Lila had done.

_Lila had her backed into a wall. "I'll always win.__ And you will be all alone."_

_"Didn't I tell you I was going to make your life a nightmare?"_

_"Adrien's never going to believe some loser who stalks him 24/7."_

_And when she tried saying something, there was one single time she had grabbed her face with her hands. She was fearful at that point. No one was going to believe her._

_She remembered just a few weeks before Cat Noir revealed himself, she cried into him. And he comforted her. And she kissed his cheek, thanking him._

She pulled out her phone and texted Adrien she was heading towards his mansion. It was a far walk. Her parents wondered why she didn't get a ride and offered to walk her there. She politely declined.

She lowered her head. Not even Tikki with her. There was too much risk involved. She allowed her guard to be let down. This is what Smith told her to do. She was told to play innocent. To lure anyone...

**LBCNLBCN**

_Lila stalked Adrien's social medias as well as looking at the Ladyblog. So, that blond boy dared to outsmart her?_

_There on his profile said he was taken by his lovely princess, Marinette._

_She clenched her fists and threw her computer at a wall. No one was home. This was the first time one of her lies had actually backfired. She didn't know this lie could be her downfall. She growled. "I hate you Marinette!" she grasped her phone, tapping away on it and hitting the call button._

_"Hey, Elias. Marinette went after me again and..." she pretended to sob once more. No tears and her she was. Acting and playing this person on to do her dirty work. "She threatened me!.." she set her phone down and put it on speaker._

_"She what?"_

_"She threatened me with rumors that aren't even true!..." she cried out. Fake. All fake._

_"I'll take care of her." he hangs up._

_She gives an evil smile to nothing. "I'll always win." _

**LBCNLBCN**

Elias carefully followed Marinette wherever she went. Damn. That Agreste boy hadn't left her side. He never had a chance. Now, he wasn't doing this for the money, he was doing this because Lila made him feel special. He'd do anything for her. He never thought she'd ever lie to him. He trusted her.

He gripped his pocket knife, which still had Marinette's blood from the last attack. He didn't bother cleaning it. This was going to be a weapon that could cause her more pain. He had one message for her.

Stay away from Adrien Agreste.

He watched her leave her home. This was his chance. No one hurt his friends. And yet, he knew nothing about the blunette. He walked in between the buildings. Elias also made sure for people to never see him.

He had taken a werewolf mask with him. As long as she couldn't identify him, he could slip away like a fox. He grabbed her arm, and got the feeling of excitement when she yelped. Oh yes...the fear in her eyes pleasured him.

She screamed for help.

He whispered into her ear. "You're only going to make things worse yourself, princess."

"I wouldn't be so sure." she tried to say confidently.

He dropped her when he saw two police officers disguised as everyday civilians approach him.

"Put you hands up where I can see them!" one called out, inching closer. This one held a gun. They were aware of others staring at them, watching this scene unfold. They were also aware of the bluenette who trembled in fear as Elias refused to stand down.

He pulled out his precious pocket knife and knelt behind her. He put an arm over her arms and held the pocket knife up to her neck. "If you take one more step, I'll hurt her. I'm not going back to prison again!"

Risk.

"Sir, lower your knife. We come in peace. What did she do to you that causes you to act like this?"

The knife brushed against her skin.

"She! She..." he lowered the knife. "Nothing.." he removed the knife from her neck. Then backed off.

Crow handcuffed him, telling him that he had the right to remain silent.

Elias didn't bother to fight back. He found himself confused as he was put into the back seat of another officer's car.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Later nights have come to keep away from some needed free time. I'll try to update this story asap. Just twelve more days until I'll be able to write a chapter every day! I love you all! **


	10. Confession and Arrest

**_Previously on Find Me..._**

_Elias didn't bother to fight back. He found himself confused as he was put into the back seat of another officer's car._

* * *

_Adrien found himself wanting to kill Elias for threatening her with a knife and touching her. But Smith held him back, telling him this was going to be worth it._

Now, Elias was in custody. That ridiculous mask was thrown aside to reveal his facial features. He was a handsome man with some facial hear growing above his lip and chin. Like how MarinMarinette had described him, he had dark brown eyes and light skin.

The pocket knife was taken away from him to be used against him. Crow and Smith were definitely going to interview him as soon as they made sure Marinette was alright. They ensured to send her to a hospital to check for any minor injuries. Hopefully, she could testify against him if he confessed.

The blond stood by her side. He very gently gently returned her earrings to her ears while the paramedics were busy with something else.

She had thanked him and placed her hands on her lap. The feeling of the cold sharp blade against her neck...she could of died.

But then again, Elias spared her life. She remembered being flung into a dark alley. It was all part of the plan. She was going to be alright.

He took one of her hands very gently. "I love you." his eyes met her's. "I won't ever let this happen to you ever again." he hugged her.

And she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug back. She didn't safe yet. She couldn't cry. She couldn't express herself.

**LBCNLBCN**

James Crow walked through the police building slowly. He was following the officers who had arrested him to be talked with. _'So, this was the guy?' _he asked another to look into him. He didn't seem to be the trouble type.

Through a mirrored window, he watched an officer handcuff his legs to the legs of the chair. It would be very easy to find him with all of the security cameras all around. One in each corner. And two in the interrogation room just in case a suspect got too violent.

Crow waited patiently for his partner. He was looking at this Ladyblog. Magical heroes in jump suits. Nothing wrong about that, but the heroes present looked like they weren't even adults yet. Ladybug and black cat? He set his mind aside hearing footsteps approach him. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "Evening, Xavier. What did they find?"

"Elias Alexander Jackson isn't from around here. He was born in Italy. At a young age, he got himself in trouble with the law for stealing a necklace. Twenty-five hours of community service was given to him. When he reached middle school, he met a girl named Roxxi Burns. They found Elias and Roxxi had been dating until Lila came along."

He listened intently as Smith went on.

"There isn't much on the investigation. I'll look into her case again. Same with the other girl." Smith smiled. "I think you're the person who can start up a conversation. Maybe have him open up about his sob story."

Crow nods his head. He understood what his task was. He carefully turned the metal doorknob to see Elias giving him a death glare. He didn't bring any papers with him. Nothing to intimidate him. This style of interrogating was something he learned when he was a young boy.

"So you caught me threatening a girl's life. Big deal! I didn't cause her any harm." he crossed his arms. God, why didn't he just stab her when he had the chance?

"She described pretty well, considering how you harmed her the first time. Tell me, what do you have against Marinette?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Don't act dumb with me, boy." he took a seat in front of Elias.

He still had his arms crossed. "You ain't getting nothing out of me!"

Crow took a different approach. "What do know about Roxxi Burns?" he could see the gears turning in the boy's mind. He could sense the regret, but he also saw how he just pushed it away.

"She was suicidal and I broke up with her. I don't like girls who say that for attention. Besides, I was depressed with her."

"And you led her on?"

"It's not leading on. It's keeping her happy while I date other girls. Like my better girlfriend who would never lie to me."

He took note of how Elias pushed Roxxi aside like a bag of nothing. He rose from the table slowly. "She's still alive, you know. I wouldn't mind speaking with her to hear her side of the story."

"You're bluffing, old man."

"Am I?" he looked the boy straight in the eye. "There's still time to change your ways before it's too late. Now, are you behind this all or is someone else?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I can go to prison."

"Community service again, an expensive fee, and years in prison, a possible life sentence. It's not all rainbows and butterflies in there, boy."

"I know that." he rolled his eyes. "Whatever that girl told you, she's a complete liar."

"Your knife has been taken away. You have nothing to protect you. I suggest you answer my questions so you don't get a life sentence. Like being away from your new girlfriend. You won't be able to protect her if she comes sobbing to you."

"She's all I have left! You can't possibly have that kind of power!"

"Many witnesses saw you nearly kill a girl."

He opened his mouth and then closed it.

"What's her name?"

"Lila Rossi."

"You are aware of her trying to hook up with Adrien Agreste, aren't you?"

"Liar!"

"Really? Now, why would I lie about that? Lila has bullied many girls, causing one to kill herself and another keep silent. I could go on and on."

"She has multiple personality disorder!" he didn't want it to be true. He was truly happy when he was with Roxxi, but Lila corrupted their relationship. Dots began connecting in his head. He clenched his fists. "That son of a-"

"Ready to talk?"

"Yes. Roxxi and I were inseparable. We did everything together. Lunch, class, and video-games." He was around the age of 16 at the moment. Lila could of lied about her age. And he fell into her bleeping trap! And during this story, he was like 13 or 14. It had been a really long time. "Lila was the new girl. She gave me more attention for some reason. She told me how Roxxi was toxic. That all she wanted from me was sex. I didn't even know she knew what that was. I was clearly disgusted and I broke up with her the moment I saw her. Lila, yes she is emotional, but I didn't think she'd go that far to have me all for herself. She told me to hurt Marinette because she pushed her down the stairs. I didn't bother to think about it. I did as I was told and now I regret it..Roxxi will never forgive me!" he started crying.

Crow pushed a tissue box his way. "Thank you. You're still going to get in trouble, but of a lesser charge." he left the room. When he closed the door behind him, he watched as Elias kept crying and blowing his nose into a lot of tissues.

Smith came his way. "Anything?"

"Yes. He said Lila had something to do with Roxxi. How about you?"

"A few other girls popped up with the trouble Elias has caused. Gracey Bell, Mia Twin, Marisabel Smith, and others.." Smith honestly wanted to kick this girl. His siter fell victim to Lila. That's what happened to her. That's why she didn't speak. She herself didn't want to get into any sort of trouble.

Crow noticed how quiet he seemed. He patted his partner's back. "Let's go get her."

Once they got a warrant, they went to Lila's home. This girl was a major danger to everyone around. They needed to have her down down down. They were going to get justice for those girls. And she was going to be under intense interrogation whether she liked it or not.

**LBCNLBCN**

Lila didn't expect for Elias to get caught or have the officers and investigators have him confess by bringing up his ex-girlfriend. Roxxanne or whatever the hell her name was was naive and stupid. She was easy easy to get rid. After all, she could have any boy she wanted.

She laid on her stomach on her bed. She was scrolling through her social medias. Multiple accounts. So what? No one would catch her. She sighed happily and rolled her eyes. "I wonder where my boyfriend is." she ssid outloud.

Currently, her legal parental guardians were busy making dinner for her. She never lied to them.

Oh wait. She did lie to them to guilt trip them in getting what she wanted. She narrowed her eyes whenever Greta suspected something from her. And Lila would do the cycle of fake tears and getting what she wanted. After all, she always gets what she wants.

Greta came into her room. "Honey.." she looked down at the floor.

"Lila Rossi."

She recognized that voice and gasped.

"You are under arrest for harassment nearly attempting to kill another teen of your age."

Crow pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Your arms behind your back."

"But I-"

"Anything you say or do will be used against you in trial of law."

She put her arms behind her back. "Help me!" she said, struggling as she heard the click of the handcuffs. She wasn't going to go down like this. They will never get anything out of her.

Her legal guardian watched in horror. She just stood there. Just because she wasn't always home...what did she raise?


	11. The Victims

**WARNING: ****This chapter mentions some explicit content and some adult themes. Read at your own risk. **

**_Previously on Find Me..._**

_She put her arms behind her back. "Help me!" she said, struggling as she heard the click of the handcuffs. She wasn't going to go down like this. They will never get anything out of her._

_Her legal guardian watched in horror. She just stood there. Just because she wasn't always home...what did she raise?_

* * *

"Don't be bemused it's the news. I'm Nadia Chamock here at Lila Rossi's house to see investigators Xavier Smith and James Crow arresting Lila Rossi. There have been claims of her harassing and lying to everyone she meets. Her boyfriend has revealed that she is the mastermind behind Zurina Breeze's suicide and many other girls who have encountered her. Word says she got Jagged Stone to hate the girl who designed one of his covers, only to be a straight up lie." the reporter stood with confidence. She knew this case very well. She stood in front of the police station with others who recorded her live for all to see.

Lila have the middle finger to Elias as she was brought into the same interrogation room Elias was in. _'That idiot!' _she thought. _'I can't trust anyone and that backstabbing idiot couldn't shut his damn mouth.' _

The officers present set her into the room. She cried out, saying how rough they were with her. But no one believed her. Why would they? She's caused more trouble than Chloe and this time, they knew she nearly had their heroes akumatized.

Credit from Alya C.

Smith held the few pictures of the girls and people she had harassed in the past. She was never expelled. Never got in trouble. She was good at lying and he was going to break her wall of lies. He ordered the guards to leave them be. He could handle her.

He entered the room with no fear. He hoped she'd fear him the way those girls feared her when she harassed them. "Why don't you take a seat, Ms. Rossi." he pulled a chair out, looking at her. He offered her his seat.

She didn't budge.

He took a deep breath. He had a stack of pictures in hand. Random people and yet, others had found many more. He placed them on the table. Over twenty or so. "Why don't you pick out some people you recognize."

She narrowed her eyes. And she remained still.

"I have all day."

"Until you perish." she said coldly. Lila had finally said something.

"Other investigators will go after you even if I die. But I promise you you will never get away from what you've done."

"But I didn't do anything! Marinette was the one who hurt me!"

"Elias confessed."

"He was lying! Please, I'm innocent!"

Smith couldn't believe her. He couldn't allow himself to believe her. He couldn't use anger yet. There were just so many lies and so much harm she had done. "Do you ever feel sympathy or regret?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Elias and Adrien understood me."

"But they're not here. Elias and Adrien would say otherwise. Even your own family." he avoided her eyes that began to slowly widen. "They did understand until your lies got messy. I can see right through you and I remember when you were seven as well."

"Elias told me to do it.." she tried to say.

Smith turned his back on her. "Life doesn't revolve around you. Love isn't forced. All lies get found out eventually." he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Lila sat there in shock. That idiot recognized her? She looked down at her hands. All of the lies she had told that school filled her mind.

_'Ladybug saved my life and she gave me a miraculous.'_

_'She and I are best friends.'_

_'I have an uncle who plays the piano, but because of my arthritis, I can't.'_

_'Ow, my wrist! It hurts!'_

_'I can't hear in my left ear. Boo-hoo, me.'_

_'Marinette pushed me down the stairs! Ow!'_

_'And she stole my grandmother's necklace..'_

And then she thought about the other schools she had gone. All the lies she gave them and how she destroyed their lives. All the mean things she said too.

_'You'll never be anything as long as I'm around.'_

_'She's sick! She punched me!'_

_'Roxxi is just using you for sex. That's all you are to her. A sex toy.'_

_'I was raped by that guy and and..'_

_'Marisabel has cooties!'_

_'Zurina shamed my family for not being black.'_

_'Africa is full of people who have AIDS. You should all stay away from her.'_

_'She kicked me!'_

_'She tried to steal back my boyfriend!'_

_'They're just sluts.'_

_'I know so and so and they're like fans of me. I just ask them not to speak about me in public.'_

_'My grandmother is a famous designer in America!' _

She sat down on the chair Smith had offered her. She didn't mean for Zurina to kill herself. She just wanted to next to her friend and she didn't let her! She just wanted to get rid of her. Like all of those other girls. Because she didn't get what she wanted, she destroyed their lives. She should of killed Marinette when she had a chance. She imagined herself strangling her. A smile on her face as she watched that pathetic girl thrash. She ruined her lies!

She looked back at the pictures. One that caught her eye was Roxxi Burns. That pretty girl tried to offer her friendship to Lila, but all Lila did was return the favor with mean remarks and erasing her from the image with Elias. This was the last girl she messed with. Over a year ago. She tore the picture in half out of anger. "You're gone! You can't hurt me!" she kept tearing it to pieces until it was nothing.

She thought she was going to be alright. Another picture caught her eye. Marisabel Smith. So what if she scarred her? That childhood friend did nothing to her. And yet, she still did terrible to her. On Marisabel's 7th birthday, Lila was crying about how she never had a birthday party and never got anything. Lila took more.

She always got what she wanted.

She turned that photo so she didn't see her pathetic young face.

Zurina Breeze. She turned that picture over too.

Gracey Bell was one of those rich white girls. She too got whatever she wanted, but disciplined herself that all the stuff in the world didn't make her happy. Her family made her happy. She was a girl with black framed glasses which brought out her dark amber colored eyes. She always kept her silky dirty blonde hair in a long braid.

Lila was twelve. She thought of a plan to let Gracey's family believe she was victim when Gracey bullied her. Like telling her mother and father that she had stuck gum in her hair and showed them proof. A pink sticky wad was in her hair and she was crying. She remembered Gracey trying to plead her case. But her parents sent her up to her room with no dinner or a goodnight kiss. She liked being spoiled rotten.

Mia Twin was one of her friends. Former friend. That girl had blue braces and curly red hair. She had pale blue eyes and freckles that decorated her face.

They were walking down a hallway. Mia's crush was on one of those girls who didn't care how weird she acted. She honestly loved her. Her crush's name was Elizabeth.

She rolled her eyes. "She's too good for you. How do you know she's not going to hurt you?"

"But..."

She did awful things to her. Like committing battery on her or dripping hot candle wax on her face. And if she ever told anyone of what Lila did to her, she told anyone about what she had done, she told her she'd take away everything she loved despite not having that kind of power.

She sat in horror. The law had finally caught up to her. She didn't dare to look at the other photos of other people she had hurt. She felt herself shaking.

_'Your the one who is the monster.' _her mind told her. She screamed. No one heard her. So this is what it felt to be alone?

Hah.

They didn't get their confession just yet.

**LBCNLBCN**

Adrien held her in his arms as he kissed her cheek. He trailed a few kisses down the side of her neck, hoping to comfort her.

He had brought Marinette home and led her to his room with a white couch that faced a window. He had closed the blinds to ensure their privacy. Oh, they knew they could consent to each other, but at this age? Heavens no.

He set a hand under her chin and directed her to turn her head and look at him. Their eyes met. He gently kissed her, pulling her into a passionate deep kiss.

And she kissed back, placing her hands on the sides of his head. She had kissed him other times before they revealed their secret identities. And now that she knew she had him, the moment was like a burst of happiness.

Moments later, they broke their passionate kiss. They were both breathing heavily.

She appreciated his touch. How gentle he was and how he treated her. Luka was the same way. He was understanding and he never doubted her. And now that she had Adrien, her dreams were coming true. She felt safer than ever with him around.

Lila was being investigated.

She didn't need to worry.

He kissed her cheek, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. He kept promising her he'd protect her no matter what.

**_For you, I'll wait a lifetime. Because yes I love you to madness. I will love you to infinity..._**

She reached up to flick his nose gently to which he hissed at her and pinned her down on the couch.

He kissed he gently and held her once again. "I love you."

She kissed him back. "I love you too." her voice was soft. She seemed really tired from going to the hospital. She couldn't face her parents. Would they even believe anymore? She sat up and laid her head on his shoulder.

Why wasn't she confident now? Why was she acting like a coward? Lila never won.

**LBCNLBCN**

Elias sat in a jail cell. He was mentally thinking about Roxxi. The only girl who actually treated him correctly and he thought Lila was the same, but she was just a big fat liar.

He held the bars. Was Roxxi still alive? Because if she was, he'd apologize to her a thousand times. He really messes up big time. He felt his heart sink. Or..she'd be testifying against him. He gently hit his head on the bars a few times before an officer asked him to stop.

He requested a pen and paper to which he was given. He had to write to her and her parents. He needed her to know that he was wrong. So, he quickly started writing.

_Dear Roxxi Burns..._

He didn't know how to start it. He didn't want to sound desperate. Or needy.

_I...I don't know where to begin. I'm so sorry for not believing you when you told me Lila was trouble. I wonder where you are right now. Are you happy? Would we be friends again? I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I love you.._

_From, Elias Alexander Jackson._

He folded the paper in half and requested that it should be sent to Roxxi Burns. He longed to hear from her. But he doubted that she'd ever write to him after all of the harm he had done to her.

It had been so long. Here he was at the age of sixteen. Nearly three years since he left her in that miserable state. He used to not care about her crying. And that was breaking his heart right now. He was unaware of a black butterfly coming his way.

Elias was drowning in his own mind. And then an image of a man appeared in his mind. There was a magenta outline of a butterfly on his face. He remained to grip the bars of the cell.

_"A girl has played with your feelings and made you into someone else. I'm giving you the power to play with that little creature how ever you please. All you have to do is get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous."_

He stood up. "Hurting her because of what she's done to me? The pleasure is all mine." a dark cloud surrounded him.

Officers noticed and ran away in fear. Hawkmoth was back.


	12. Reprisal

**This story was changed to the rating of M due to multiple chapters having warnings. Story will have more cuss words. Thank you for being patient.**

**_Previously on Find Me..._**

_"__A girl has played with your feelings and made you into someone else. I'm giving you the power to play with that little creature how ever you please. All you have to do is get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous."_

_He stood up. "Hurting her because of what she's done to me? The pleasure is all mine." a dark cloud surrounded him._

_Officers noticed and ran away in fear. Hawkmoth was back._

* * *

Reprisal rose from the black clouds that surrounded him. He had accepted Hawkmoth's offer. One, to hurt Lila the way she hurt Roxxi. Two, to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous. And lastly, he hated himself for he had done.

He was wearing a black skin tight suit. Like Troublemaker and Style Queen, he was clear as a window. No one could detect him unless he decided to mess with some people. Then, they'd fear him. The skin left was white like cream and black streaks covered his face. His akuma was held within a single dried rose petal from when he was with her. He clenched his fist and made no facial expressions.

Now, there wasn't much from Hawkmoth until now. His intentions to use the miraculous if he got his hands on them remained unknown. Ladybug disclosed it being classified for everyone's safety.

Reprisal simply stepped out of the cell he was kept in.

The officers present couldn't do anything. This wasn't their department. But they owed Ladybug and Cat Noir a lot for saving their lives countless times. They brought up their guns and took position to shoot.

None of the bullets were successful.

He simply grabbed an officer. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't shoot again if I were you. Another shot will result in death for him." he held the officer up by the wrist.

They lowered their guns.

"Take this to live news. I want Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous. Lila Rossi shall be handed over to me. Denying in any of those will result with wrath from myself and Hawkmoth."

"Wh-what's your name?" one of them asked, hoping no harm would come to their co-worker.

"Reprisal." he let go of the scared officer and made his way to one of the investigation rooms. He simply phased through the door. "Empty." he went to another one. This time, his findings turned out to be successful.

He found Lila curled up in a ball with tears streaming down her eyes. "A-ha! I found you." due to his transformation, he couldn't smile, but if he could, he'd be smiling right now.

The lair's eyes widened in fear. "Elias?.." she remained on the ground.

"There's no more Elias. I am Reprisal! You have done too much harm for long enough! Now it is your turn to be afraid!" he grabbed his wrist, twisting it so he heard her pleads to stop.

Why didn't she stop when she did? Being in power just felt so good. The investigators caught her fair and square. Why did she need more punishment?

Others thought being targeted by an akuma wasn't so terrible. Getting the death penalty or getting a life sentence was more terrible. After all, Paris' most loved hero duo stopped any akuma no matter how long it took.

He touched the floor with one hand, the room becoming his own chamber of horrors. He crossed his arms and watched Lila wither in pain.

**LBCNLBCN**

Plagg narrowed his eyes and made gagging noises. Cheese was so much better than watching Tikki gush over Marinette and Adrien kissing. "Ew, humans have to really do this in front of us? They can't get a room?"

"They're already in a room. We could go up there." she pointed her arm at the collection of cds Adrien had.

"We'll still here them."

"What if they need us?"

"So what? They'll still flirt during akumas. It's gross." he stayed near his stash of cheese.

_'Stinky cheese.' _Tikki thought to herself. Plagg could also get mushy too, but she didn't say anything cause his flirting was just as bad.

Marinette's phone vibrated. She had gotten up to check on it to see what was wrong. Even if she was with Adrien Agreste, hero work was still important to her. She had him as Cat Noir and she loved that. She tapped her phone a few times and turned her phone so that Adrien could view.

On the screen was Nadia Chamock with a single paper in hand and a microphone in the other. "Another akuma has popped up! He calls himself Reprisal. His words exactly are for Ladybug and Cat Noir specifically. He says he wants their Miraculous to bring to Hawkmoth. Witnesses say he's hurting Investigators Crow and Smith's number one suspect in the case of multiple girls-"

She turned off her phone. She took a strong stance. "Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Red and green sparkles wrapped them up. They were now Ladybug and Cat Noir. They were the cat and bug team. Or in other words, the bug and cat team.

And he didn't seem to mind her saying that. For a long time before he knew who Ladybug was, he felt useless. As if he was the sidekick since he always got controlled or something much more horrible. But after a few interviews, Ladybug made him feel more of a partner.

_"He isn't my sidekick, we're a team."_

_"He's there."_

He kissed the back of her hand. "M'Lady." he blushed.

"Let's not get too distracted. We need to locate Reprisal and stop him before any harm is caused."

"She hurt you, remember?"

"But we both know it's wrong. Come on kitty, we have some work to do." she opened one of his windows and gestured him to go and follow her.

"You're absolutely correct." he chased after her like a lost kitten.

She giggled. Maybe the next time there wasn't an akuma attack, she could buy a harmless laser and tease her boyfriend. "According the news, Reprisal is in the police station down near the fire station." she threw her yo-yo to the next nearest building, grunting as she swung from building to building.

Gosh, he loved this girl. He got himself a girl who's strong and confident. "She's so purr-fect for me." he said dreamily as he followed her. Sometimes he was reckless because he cared. And he knew how much his Ladybug got concerned whenever he took any hit for her. Then his mind wandered back to a kiss during Dark Cupid.

He was shocked Ladybug never told him anything and he was more shocked he didn't remember it. He mentally wanted to bang his head against a wall. _'You've got to be kidding me.'_ he thought.

She landed on a roof of a building just across from the police station.

The hero in black did the same.

This was their first time going to defeat an akuma together, knowing each other's identities.

"What did Nadia say about Reprisal?"

"He's like Troublemaker and Style Queen. As in he can phase through walls and any attacks we throw at him will end up to be useless. So, what do you have planned, Bugaboo?" He twirled his baton in a love sick manner.

She set a hand underneath her chin to think. "Every villain wants our Miraculous. Only a few of them have gotten close to taking them away. Maybe, we can get an army of Ladybugs and Cat Noirs to throw him off."

"But wouldn't he quickly find out who the real ones are?"

"Yes, but my idea will throw him off. That's the plan. We'll only have a few heroes to join us. Queen Bee, Viperion, and Monkey King."

"Instead of an army of Parisians pretending to be us, why don't we invite Rena Rouge?"

"Good thinking, kitty." she reached up and patted his head. "Everyone is pretty useful. We'll make it four." she gave him a gentle smile. "I'll get the Miraculous."

Cat frowned. "But Ladybug! Why don't you trust me?"

"What? Of course I trust you. You know that." she gently kissed his cheek. "After all, you remember Master Fu naming me the next guardian."

_'No Master!'_

_'Ladybug shall be the next and new guardian of the Miraculous!'_

She allowed him to be happy with Kagami at that time and yet, he still pursued his love towards Ladybug.

"I-I'm sorry.."

She looked up at him. "Why are you sorry for nothing you have no control over? I'm the one who should be saying sorry to you for leaving you in the dark for so long. I thought you wouldn't understand. I always thought you were immature as a hero, but now that I know who you are, I'll show you where the miraculous are hidden after we defeat Reprisal. Deal?"

"Deal." he hugged her.


	13. Getting the Team Together

**_Previously on Find Me..._**

_"Yes, but my idea will throw him off. That's the plan. We'll only have a few heroes to join us. Queen Bee, Viperion, and Monkey King."_

_"Instead of an army of Parisians pretending to be us, why don't we invite Rena Rouge?"_

* * *

Even though Chloe betrayed the Miraculous team, Ladybug thought it was right to forgive someone. Master Fu...before he was gone told her something that really helped her. He told her _'Forgiveness doesn't excuse their behavior. Forgiveness prevents their behavior from destroying your heart.'_She told herself she'd live by that. And for love, he gave good advice too.

Waiting was worth it. It didn't matter if her waiting got her what she wanted.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I have to protect you like you did for me." she jumped down from the building, landing safely on a car and going somewhere to de-transform.

Cat watched her go down. He wanted to follow her. And yet, he didn't want to break her trust. He jumped down as well, but didn't follow Ladybug. He simply opened a box of the powerups and called put a transformation. "Plagg, power up!"

The cheese was pulled into the ring.

He felt his senses of needing water appear. If the akuma was like TroubleMaker and Style Queen, this villain cpuldn't hold their breaths forever. He jumped into one of the long waters where the Coffaine boat sat on. He stayed there until Ladybug contacted him.

Meanwhile, Marinette had set a hand on her chest. Why was she so scared now? She needed to get back home somehow without it seeming like it was weird. She gently pushed Tikki into her bag and closed it. The girl with midnight hair hoped her kwamii understood. She was in a hurry right now.

And Cat couldn't hold off the villain forever.

.

She hated when he took hits for her. Or the time he didn't tell her that he had been cataclysmed. She couldn't fight this fight without him. They were always going to be team no matter how difficult the villain was.

She casually walked out of a bathroom where Chloe lived and took the elevator down. As she was waiting for the elevator to open, Chloe stood there with red puffy eyes and her arms to the side.

"Dupain-Cheng?!" she screeched.

"Hey Chloe." she said politely. "I'll take the stairs. I'm sorry if I've angered you."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Aren't you going to insult me how I'm a disgrace to Paris? And why are you being nice to me? We were never friends."

"I guess I've learned kindness works.".

"What does that mean? Have you finally got your senses that Adrien is _my _best friend?"

"I mean to say there's good in everyone. I'm sorry Ladybug didn't give you your miraculous when both of your parents got akumatized." she had sincerity in her voics, which surprised the blonde. "She just has a lot of pressure going on right now."

"Ladybug under pressure? I don't believe it! Why am I even listening to you?!"

Marinette turned herself around. "You don't have to. I only know she needs you today. If you're willing to take that opportunity." she began to walk away.

Chloe's silence didndidn't bother her.

She assumed she left the blonde in shock. Marinette took the turned a corner and opened the door to the stairs. She heard footsteps running up to her. And a hand grabbing it. She turned around to see Chloe.

"Dupain- I mean Marinette! If you happen to run into Ladybug today, tell her I'm sorry for betraying her. I didn't realize being a hero was so much."

A small smile appeared on her face. "I think she'll understand."

"Y-you do?.."

She nods. "I have to get going. There's danger. Until Ladybug gets your Miraculous, please stay safe." Marinette opened the door and ent down the stairs with door closing behind her.

Chloe sort of stood there. Marinette just gave her orders? Who did she think she was?

**LBCNLBCN **

Alya sat in her own home with her little sister giggling about Chris. They spoke about how he acted like a baby and was just so adorable.

Her heart had sunk when Marinette had been expelled. She knew her best friend better and Lila had made a strong case about Marinette. She brushed Marinette's disliking of Lila as jealously. But when she heard about the case with a boy's name that she didn't know about and Lila's name, she looked into the case herself.

_While the case was going, she decided to look into the lies Lila had made. She first started with Jagged Stone and his kitten that Lila said he had before he got Fang. As a friend of Marinette, it wasn't difficult to go in and see him._

_She had been told before about others pushing in the same excuse, but as soon as she had photographic evidence that her and Marinette were friends, Penny smiled and allowed Alya in._

_The brunette smiled, thanking Penny for letting her talk to Jagged Stone._

_He was currently on a couch with one of his legs kind of just over his other leg and his guitar on him._

_"May I interview you, Jagged Stone?"_

_"Anything for my fans and anything for friends of Marinette. Let me just pose and we can begin."_

_Alya nodded and unlocked her phone. She was honored he was giving her an interview. "Ready?"_

_"Ready."_

_"You heard the case of Marinette getting assaulted by a guy named Elias, correct."_

_"I was devastated."_

_"Do you know Lila Rossi?"_

_"Who? I've never heard of that name before. What does she have to do with this?"_

_She turned the camera to herself whenever she spoke and turned it back to him whenever he spoke. "Well apparently, she says she personally knows you because she saved you kitten you once had."_

_"Kitten? I never had kitten. They may be adorable, but not as adorable as my precious Fang. He has been my pet since I started my rock n' roll career."_

_"You hear that, everyone? Jagged Stone never had a kitten. I'm going to see if the other things she had to say are true. Thank you for your time, Jagged Stone."_

_"Anything for Marinette."_

_She turned her video camera off. "See you."_

_Jagged Stone gave her a nod, hoping he helped in some way, but he wasn't exactly sure what he helped with. He watched the Ladyblog daily. And he thought Marinette was super talented. He was going to stand by her side._

* * *

_Alya prepared a mini segment on the Ladyblog about Lila. Was she friend or was she foe? Was she with Hawkmoth in a plan to take down Ladybug and Cat Noir? She was determined to find out._

_The blogger had done some research about her arthritis. She looked at reliable websites that had professionals talking about what causes it and if it was a permanent thing or something you grew up with as time went on. She found __some interesting information._

_One, the young could get arthritis, but it was totally different from the arthritis adults got. From six months to 16 years old, someone could get arthritis known as juvenile arthritis. There were five types. She didn't directly copy the information into the mini series. She simply paraphrased them so people could understand._

_There was systemic arthritis, which affected the whole body._

_Oligoarthritis. One that affected the knee, ankle, or joint._

_Polyarthritis affects the jaw, neck, and sometimes hands and feet._

_Psoriatic arthritis was something that had to do with another disorder. A certain skin disorder. The skin disorder could come up first or the arthritis. People with this kind of arthritis mostly had pitted fingernails. _

_And finally, there was one called enthesitis-related arthritis_. _This one affected the spine, hips. and eyes. Or in other words where tendons were attached to the bones._

_Out of all of these, she thought about the second one. That was the type of arthritis she had. She did some more digging by looking up some of the symptoms._

_Said symptoms were well...there could be no symptoms?.._

_She raised an eyebrow as she read further._

_Joint stiffness. Lila was pretty good at acting like she was hurt._

_After this, she considered to seek out a director and see what acting vs. lying was. She read on._

_Pain. Swelling. Limping. Tenderness. Persistent fever. Rash. Weight Loss. Fatigue._

_She stopped there. Lila never seemed to have fatigue. But then again, no symptoms could show up too. She decided to look up one more thing about arthritis before publishing this on the Ladyblog._

_Like Marinette had told her, her arthritis changed arms. And she also had tinnitus. Instead of just posting about arthritis, she decided to look into tinnitus too._

_Lila said Adrien offered her that he'd teach piano to her, but she said she couldn't due to her arthritis. Another reliable source said that playing the piano can actually help people who suffer from arthritis. In a way, playing any instrument was sort of a release.__Now, she looked into tinnitus. The symptoms were ringing, buzzing, or whistling in the ear that can only be heard by the person who experiences it.__Then why didn't she ever get it cured? There were treatments out there that could help her unless it went away on its own like that one time.__'Ms. Bustier! It's a miraculous! I can hear again! That means I can go sit in the back with Adrien!'__She rolled her eyes._With these sources, Alya had something against the girl if she was going to be someone who was going to testify. She knew lying wasn't a crime. But she also knew, the school and herself weren't going to be so forgiving.

She heard a knock on her window. Ladybug was there. She waved at the blogger.

Alya jumped up excitedly.

Her sisters chanted for Ladybug as Alya allowed her inside.

"Hawkmoth knows you're identity. As well as the rest of Paris thanks to Chloe. But please forgive her. She may seem like a stuck up brat who only cares for herself, but you don't know someone until you get to know them better and step into their shoes. Alya Ćesaire, I give you the fox miraculous which grants the power of illusion. You will use it for the side of good and return the miraculous to me once the mission is done. Can I trust you?"

Ella and Etta cheered for Alya. "Rena Rouge! Rena Rouge! Rena Rouge!" they both chant together.

Ladybug put a finger over her lips. "Shh. Please."

Alya accepted the miraculous. "Thank you, Ladybug. I'll be happy to fight by your side." she opened the hexagon shaped box. As usual, the orange light blinded her. Trixx wizzed out.

"We meet again, but this time you're back on the good side! Sweet!"

Alya placed the necklace around her neck. "Trixx, let's pounce!" she cried out. She lobed the feeling of the suit wrapping around her body. Everyone thought of her as a nine tailed fox. A fair one. Someone to protect them.

Ella and Etta smiled. "Go Ladybug! Go Rena Rouge!"

Ladybug was the first to leave. Followed by Rena Rouge. They landed on a building roof. "I need you to give this to Nino." she placed the turtle miraculous in the fox holder's hand. "We'll meet near Collège Frances Dupont." she dialed on her bug phone to reach Cat Noir.

He answered immediately. "Come here, kitty kitty. I have a little mission for you."

Rena looked at her. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it.

"I'll tell you the details when we're all done. Now go. Someone's life is in danger. We have to be ready."

The girl with the fox themed costume gave Ladybug an understanding look and went on her way.

Ladybug held the bee, monkey, and snake miraculous close to her. She kept a close eye on her partner.

**LBCNLBCN **

Rena Rouge knew exactly where her boyfriend lived. She just hoped his parents wouldn't be startled with a hero showing up at his home to give him a miraculous to fight crime.

Parents were already so horrified that children as young as thirteen and fourteen were fighting against a power crazed man.

Her older sister was impressed. She couldn't bring herself to believe that her little sister fought crime alongside with Ladybug.

And still, Ladybug and Cat Noir's identities were kept safe. No one knew who they were behind those masks. And Rena knew that when the time was right. The time was right, but it wasn't now.

She knocked on her boyfriend's door, which he was not expecting to see his girlfriend standing there. She didn't expect him to faint and here he did. She almost wanted to drag him by the feet and get him out, but she didn't want to look weird and yet, here she was with her boyfriend on the ground and her standing over him. She knelt down and touched his cheek. "Nino. Wake up. Ladybug needs your help."

He did eventually come around.

She gave him his miraculous. "We have to return our miraculous to Ladybug when this is all over."

Nino nodded and ran to a dark place where he could safely transform. Green light flashed within seconds and he became Carapace.

Hawkmoth now had the advantage of knowing who Rena Rouge, Viperion, Monkey King, Pegasus, and Queen Bee were. Although, he knew who Queen Bee was all along.

They were going to be careful.

**LBCNLBCN**

Cat Noir held the two Miraculous he was entrusted with to give to one of the Couffaine family members and someone who was fairly athletic. He couldn't believe Ladybug didn't tell him specifically who was who.

He thought about Viperion. He was good with that weapon. Well, not weapon. Rather harp. He thought it could be Luka. After all, it was just a hunch.

He managed to get Monkey King was Kim. Surprise, surprise there. And he had gotten Luka. No small talk. Just a nod in understanding and off they went. No questions asked.

**LBCNLBCN**

Ladybug held the bee miraculous close to her. She hoped Chloe hadn't done anything stupid while she was away. She wanted Chloe on the team again. And yes, the others and all of Paris might as well be angry at her, but Hawkmoth's negative influence was strong. Even, she once fell under his control.

She landed on Chloe's balcony and knocked on her door very gently. She peered in slightly to see the blonde all alone. Where was Sabrina? She tilted her head slightly.

Ladybug had read some studies about people being charged with a felony or a misdemeanor. Going to Hawkmoth's side was supposedly a felony because she nearly killed Ladybug and Cat Noir.

It seemed everyone hated her.

The spotted heroine didn't really look into Chloe's life much. She was just so worried about herself. She felt selfish for some reason for not comforting Chloe when she could.

The blonde walked over to her. "Ladybug?! You actually came?!"

"Of course. Marinette told me about you. It seems she saw something in you that I couldn't. I came here to say that I'm sorry for not considering you for that dreadful day. You have every right to be angry with me."

She was taken a back. "What?"

Ladybug held out the hexagon shaped box. "Chloe Bourgeois, here is the bee miraculous which grants the power to immobilize you opponents. Please use it for the good and return it back to me once the mission is over."

Chloe graciously took it. She opened the box as Pollen flew out.

"Your majesty?" Pollen looked at Ladybug who simply nodded.

"Pollen, buzz on!" moments later, there stood Queen Bee. She looked at herself. She thought she'd never be given opportunity ever again. "Why?.."

"Because everyone should be forgiven. Lets go. The others are waiting for us." she made small hand gesture and used her yo-yo to pull herself elsewhere towards where she was expelled from.

And the mighty Queen Bee followed her behind with a delighted smile on her face.


	14. Defeat

**_Previously on Find Me..._**

_"Because everyone should be forgiven. Lets go. The others are waiting for us." she made small hand gesture and used her yo-yo to pull herself elsewhere towards where she was expelled from._

_And the mighty Queen Bee followed her behind with a delighted smile on her face._

* * *

The group of miraculous holders stood atop the roof of that school problems were most found in. They were on the side of good. So hopefully, they'd be able to take down Reprisal. Each who had not been informed was informed by Ladybug. They all saluted her like some kind of leader.

"Rena Rouge. I need you to create an illusion. Something that might be difficult for you to do, but I know you can do this." she set a hand on the hero's shoulder. She smiled at her.

"Queen Bee, Viperion, and Monkey King, you'll stay in the background for until further notice. I don't want any of you getting hurt. So please trust me."

The three of them nodded.

"If Monkey King's power fails us, then you'll be there Viperion! Queen Bee, you'll immobilize this villain while his powers malfunction. Got it?"

"Got it." they said in unison.

Carapace, Cat Noir, and I will stay back while Rena creates this illusion." she said confidently, planning out how this battle could work out. "Let's go." she threw her yo-yo to another building and took off.

Cat followed behind her. Gosh, he loved this girl. And she wanted him to fight by her side. He was a lovesick cat.

The others followed behind, but stayed back to make sure none of the reporters spotted them. Reprisal was extremely dangerous. They didn't want them to be harmed. Although, the others didn't speak their minds, they were very confused why Chloe was still Queen Bee. That bitch exposed most of their identities and now put them and their loved ones into risk.

"Now." Ladybug whispered to Rena Rouge.

She pulled the flute out from her side and played that familiar melody. "Mirage!" she cried out.

An army of the miraculous holders stood there and took charge. With a bunch of Ladybugs and Cat Noirs and all other heroes running into the building. The heroes where all mixed in except for Viperion, Queen Bee, and Monkey King.

Reprisal appeared before them. "You think this is going to stop me? Fools!" he made himself see through so that any attack thrown at him didn't matter.

"Carapace, find Lila and get her out of here!"

The real Carapace nodded and jumped elsewhere out of the villain's sight.

Reprisal was too busy dealing with the mirage of heroes before him. He mentally cursed at Hawkmoth, but felt his arm twist to an unknown power.

_If you can't do this, I can easily take your powers away, Reprisal!_

He threw a few chains at the heroes. What he had hit had disappeared. He honestly found this quite easy and he enjoyed seeing these heroes fade away like ashes. He didn't see the turtle hero. Rage passed through him. "After everything Lila has done? And you weaklings are protecting her?!" Ladybug and Cat Noir attempted to attack him, but it didn't seem to work. He crossed his arms and laughed. "After what she's done to me, and other girls?"

"What you're doing is revenge. And revenge isn't the answer."

"Blah blah blah. Revenge isn't the answer." he mimicked Ladybug, which annoyed her. "How about you hand over your Miraculous?"

"What's in it for us?" Cat asked.

"Nothing." he lunged at him, attempting to get his ring.

"Second Chance!"

The scene replayed itself with Reprisal mimicking Ladybug.

Viperion gave the thumbs up to Monkey King and Queen Bee. Both of them called out their special power. Monkey King three a frog at the villain who thought it was some lame prank. He wasn't aware of the powers this hero had.

"Seriously?" the dark cloud came crumbling down and turned into glitter. Sure he had seen the heroes in fight, but he was just like the others. Naive and stupid because Hawkmoth didn't know about Ladybug's plans.

She was always one step ahead of him.

Goddammit! He wanted to win!

For Carapace, he found it easier to find Lila. He leaped into the room. He carried her out. As much as he didn't like after all of the news coverage, he could never allow himself to go down to her level. He felt a hand go on his chest.

The girl was shaking uncontrollably.

He leaped outside and set her down.

Meanwhile back with Reprisal and the other heroes, Monkey King's efforts to keep the villain at bay only lasted for a short time period.

Queen Bee immobilized him before he had a chance to attack anyone else. This battle was over. Hawkmoth had taken too much of their time. Why should be be forgiven? Why should they let Lila be saved. She narrowed her eyes. She was going to talk with Ladybug more.

Ladybug walked up to the immobilized villain. She checked everything for an akuma. She had found it after a few moments of looking. She held up the only color that he ever had. The light pink rose petal. She gave it to Cat who used his cataclysm to destroy it.

The akuma flew out into the view of the heroes.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma." She dropped her yo-yo so that it was mere inches above the ground. "Time to de-evilize!" she spun her yo-yo and captured the akuma in a swift motion. "Gotcha." Her yo-yo closed, purifying it. She pressed a button and let it free. "Bye bye little butterfly."

"Wait." Chloe went after it. "If we follow it, then we can find out who Hawkmoth is!"

"But you'you'll de-transform soon. I hate to break of this plan, but I need you to stay under a low profile."

Reprisal was now Elias. He sat on his bum and scratched his head. There were a bunch of heroes just standing around. Two, he was out of his cell and what the hell just happened? All he remembered was a man appearing in his mind and the promise of hurting Lila the way she hurt him.

Ladybug waited for Carapace to return. All of them heroes put their fists together. "Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir had to check in with Elias to make sure he okay. And to there relief, he said he was. But he kept apologizing over and over again.

The officers had returned to the building. They put Elias back into his cell and Lila was sent to the infirmary in the office. They weren't going to treat her kindly, but because akuma attacks were so often, it was something they were supposed to do. Check for injuries. And if she dared to lie, fine. Some physical therapy could clear her 'broken arm'.

All of the heroes present waved goodbye at the officers.

Crow and Smith had walked into the room where the heroes had turned their backs and took off somewhere.

"Care to explain who those people are with those ridiculous costumes?" Crow asked. This was all new to him and his partner. Never in their whole lives had they seen superheroes and super villains that threatened the safety of others.

"They're known as the Miraculous Team. We can't exactly handle the villains. Each member of the Miraculous Team has a special power to defeat any villain Hawkmoth conjures up. You might want to look into the Ladyblog more." the officer left.

And they did that because the officer's words were a whole bunch of nonsense.

**LBCNLBCN**

Everyone there had returned their Miraculous to whomever they were given it to. Alya had gotten her scoop on Ladybug and Cat Noir's relationship. They were dating! When? Well, they didn't give her that piece.

Cat Noir's ring beeped. "Uh, we better go, Bugaboo. I don't want Alya to see my elegance."

She rolled her eyes. "See you around!" she held up her hand with a peace sign and jumped away with her kitty. "Let's make this as causal as possible because my parents think I'm still at your house." She looked down as they landed on the next building.

"Of course. I completely understand." he hugged her.

She hugged back. She held those Miraculous close to her. How was she going to hide them all? Maybe if she put them on, but they'd question it and if she didn't wear it every single day, then maybe they'd look into her room and see about it. Luckily, she had plan. She was going to give those Miraculous to Cat Noir and wave hello herself and make it seem like everything was going to be okay. She de-transformed when no one was around and hugged her mother and father.

And they hugged her back.

She ran upstairs to her room to greet her kitty who was on her balcony. She opened the balcony trap door she had and kissed his cheek. "Come on in. I'll show it to you now." she climbed inside and waited for him.

He landed on top of her, which made her blush as red as her suit. He kissed her neck slightly and got off of her. "So, what does it look like now?"

"Well, you remember when Master Fu have me the guardianship, right?"

"Right."

"Well, the box turned into an egg shape and that's what it is now. Hiding it is also difficult too. I wish I had somewhere to put it where it'd be safe and sound." she carefully brought the miraculous back to the new miracle box. She tapped the spots on it. The spots slid out and she dropped eaeach Miraculous in their respective holding place. She smiled. There was so much she needed to do. But now, she had him and maybe they'd defeat Hawkmoth one day.


	15. Trouble

**_This story is not connected to any other stories I have. Happy Holidays!_**

**_Previously on Find Me..._**

_"Well, the box turned into an egg shape and that's what it is now. Hiding it is also difficult too. I wish I had somewhere to put it where it'd be safe and sound." she carefully brought the miraculous back to the new miracle box. She tapped the spots on it. The spots slid out and she dropped eaeach Miraculous in their respective holding place. She smiled. There was so much she needed to do. But now, she had him and maybe they'd defeat Hawkmoth one day._

* * *

Marinette turned her head slightly. To see the person who hurt her akumatized, she shuddered slightly. Everything came crashing down on her when everything seemed to settle in. She held her arms.

Unfortunately, Adrien had gone home because he apparently got in some trouble.

She lowered her head slightly. Horrified would be an understatement. She was Ladybug. She should be strong and confident. And never be afraid to ask for help. That's all Ladybug was after all. People's hope for safety. She was only fifteen. They didn't know her. Other than Cat Noir. She held put her arms for a moment, stretching them to make herself feel better.

She knew she didn't have it any worse if Elias picked on any other girls. She went to hold herself, but there was no comfort there. She was only human and for some reason, superheroes weren't really seen as human. At least she had Tikki, but sometimes, that wasn't enough. She found herself wanting to be closer to her parents like she had before she got the responsibility of being Ladybug. The bluenette refused to put her family in danger.

Everything around began falling apart. She knew she couldn't keep the act up forever. Eventually, she too would succumb to Hawkmoth's evil plans. She could on think of the worst. She went back to thinking about Lila. How did that girl get away with something like this for so long? She jumped onto her computer and did a little searching of Lila on her own.

**LBCNLBCN**

"You left without permission, Adrien." His father had a stern look on his face. He wasn't pleased. Neither was he pleased about his own son dating some peasant girl. Although, for such a simple girl, he did love the talent she had. That Marinette girl or whatever would be..his apprentice one day. Just not today.

"I was taking care of Marinette," he protested.

"I can't have you missing photoshoots to take care of girl who dosen't share the same status with you. The public will think you'll date just about anyone. Break up with her."

_'Break up with her.' _He couldn't do that to Marinette. Or have her akumatized. Did his father really want to destroy his happiness that much? If only mother was here. She'd think differently. She'd let him be happy. He didn't want to upset his father of be pulled put of public school. Other than Chloe, Marinette was his third best friend. And she was Ladybug for crying out loud. "No."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no," he held his arms up in defense. "I'm not letting Marinette get akumatized for Hawkmoth! She didn't do anything! Mother would hate you for this."

Hearing that from his own son made him angry. He lost his stoic look as it turned into a cold glare. "Nathalie," he ordered. "Take him to his room and lock the door. He'll learn to respect me."

Adrien backed away. With Gorilla behind him, he shod of felt trapped, but didn't. He leaped from the grasps of his bodyguard and darted out the door. There was no freaking way he was going to give in to his father. Plus, he was pretty sure if he did give in, his father would be monitoring ever single movement. He wasn't sure where he was going to go. Marinette's bakery was miles away. He heard his father call after him to get back there.

Nathalie and Gorilla were on his feet. He slid down to the metro area to try and loose them amongst the bunches of people there. But due to how popular he was, he couldn't exactly get that far. Though, he managed to slip past into one of the trains. He couldn't risk putting Marinette in danger for him running away. He casually tossed his phone at his screaming fans who literally trampled over each other to get their hands on his phone.

Except none of them knew his password. Though it was still a big deal to them.

He rushed off the train and climbed up those many stairs that he wasn't really running out of breath for. He just needed so badly to get away from everyone. Marinette and her family treated him like every normal human being. It was perfect. The poor blond boy couldn't even transform either. He supposed he could just 'visit' Chloe. But then again, he didn't like the thought of that blonde wrapping herself around him. He decided to take a different route. One where he didn't expect help from Crow and Smith.

**LBCNLBCN **

After putting Elias back behind bars, Crow and Smith weren't fazed at all with these heroes. Sure it was strange to see a little magic here and there, but they decided not to question it. Lila was in the hospital to check for any wounds and then after that, she'd be arrested again and soon be put on trial.

Mrs. Rossi wasn't pleased with Lila. She thought she raised a little angel. But after hearing all of these allegations, she refused to step up for her.

And the officers couldn't blame her either. Some children made themselves like this. Lila was one to never think she'd get caught, but this time she did. And they were going to make sure she would learn her lesson and never get out unless she could truly change. Neither of them told their fears, but they were known to keep things under control.

Smith took out a picture of his litte sister. Marinette reminded him so much of her. Everytime, he saw the bluenette, all he saw was Marisabel's face. How she didn't get justice. That's why he chose to fight for justice. He wasn't sure of Crow's story either. He placed the picture back into his pocket. "Maybe we shod drive around and take our minds off of things," he suggested.

Crow nodded in agreement and walked outside.

Both investigators trusted the police unit there to take care of La when the doctors were done checking up on her. As well as keeping the two away. It was in the procedures as well.

Anyways, Crow took shotgun and Smith took the driver's seat as usual. He put the car into drive and drove off. Course they had seatbelts on and what not. Though, they saw that blond model running away. From what? Paparazzi? Or something else. Both investigators had the same thing in mind and let Adrien inside the car.

"What were you running from?" Crow asked him.

"My overprotective father.." all of the horrible things his own father did. He knew how much his father cared, but sometimes he needed to have someone there who he could talk to. He frowned to himself. "I don't want to be locked in my room again for running away," he admitted.

Smith glanced at Crow. He mentally took some notes. Negligence was a crime in deed, but this boy proved to be strong. He saw the conflicts in the young boy's eyes, but didn't push on it because right now, this boy was getting somewhere. Not at the Agreste mansion, but to someone he felt he could trust the boy with.


	16. Author's Note (Discontinued)

**_I can't find myself to continue this story. The reason is that the relationship between Roxxi and Elias was so close to that ex boyfriend who was horrible to me. And recently, I've finally let go. I don't want to be reminded of him again. I want to begin others and finish the ones I have started. Uhm thank you so all so much for the support with this story. _**


	17. Author's Notes

This story will be rewritten. :)


End file.
